Maudit Snape!
by Serdaigle
Summary: Severus Rogue est maudit ! Vraiment maudit ! Le sort est loufoque-je vous l’accorde- mais réel. Et voilà notre Severus Rogue obligé, pour survivre, de se lancer dans une improbable quête amoureuse, longue pour lui et drôle pour nous.
1. Un cours comme les autres

Disclaimer : Que Jane K. Rowling ferme les yeux, on va dévoyer ses personnages, et gratuitement en plus.

Rating : T, la plupart du temps , mais M parfois, notamment pour les chapitres7 et 11 et 13.

Titre : Maudit Snape

Résumé : Severus Rogue est maudit ! Vraiment maudit !Le sort est loufoque-je vous l'accorde- mais réel. Et voilà notre Severus Rogue obligé, pour survivre, de se lancer dans une improbable quête amoureuse, longue (pour lui) et drôle (pour nous). Une fic écrite pour vous faire sourire.

Avertissements aux lecteurs (j'espère qu'il y en a) :

- En italique, vous trouverez les pensées de Rogue. Il s'agit **toujours** des **ses** pensées, même si bien sûr, en pensée, Rogue se souvient parfois de paroles que d'autres lui ont dites ou imaginent ce que d'autres pourraient lui dire. ...

- Cette fic est humoristique, néanmoins j'ai essayé de respecter l'univers de HP, et cette petite histoire pourrait **s'intégrer au 3****ème**** tome : « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban **. »

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, à force de lire des fanfics, vous avez peut-être perdu la raison et pensez que Rogue est un tendre, amoureux fou de Harry…. Non, non, non ! Souvenez-vous, Severus Rogue est un odieux personnage toujours de mauvais poil et de mauvaise composition. C'est pour ça que c'est drôle de le fourrer dans des situations saugrenues.

- Enfin, je sais que Ménard écrit « des Serpentard », mais moi, je trouve ça trop bizarre : un Espagnol, des Espagnols, une Espagnole, non ? Alors j'ai accordé les noms des maisons.

- Comme toujours, il faut un peu de temps pour mettre l'histoire en place… patience, vous rirez plus ensuite.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer revues sympas et relevé des fautes d'orthographes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un cours comme un autre 

« Longdubas ! Rangez les ingrédients selon l'ordre de la potion »

Neville s'exécuta et s'enfuit.

Rogue avait maintenant cours avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles.Il aimait cette répartition.Gryffondor – Serpentard : il enfonçait les griffons, soutenait outrageusement les serpents.Poufsouffle- Serdaigle : il martyrisait ceux pour qui l'ardeur au travail était tout (_Tu parles, d'un slogan_ !) et soutenait l'intelligence, qui n'est pas si différente de la ruse.

Bien sûr, il n allait quand même pas jusqu à distribuer des points aux Serdaigles. C'était un privilège réservé à sa maison. Même si de savants calculs l'incitaient parfois a augmenter la cote des bleus pour entraver au mieux les rouges. Mais même alors, il ne distribuait les points qu'au compte-goutte : 1, 2, 3 points, …il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre a donner plus de 3 points a une autre maison.

Et il ne s'était jamais attiré la sympathie des Serdaigles qui avaient le plus souvent compris que cette « générosité » était due non pas à leurs talents mais à la stratégie.

Il aurait du l'appliquer aux Poufsouffles : fiers d'obtenir des points de Rogue, ils l'auraient porté aux nues. Mais, et de un, cela ne l'intéressait pas d'être aimé de ses élèves, et de deux, les Poufsouffles étaient rarement dans la course de la coupe des maisons et de trois, il ne pouvait pas blairer les blaireaux.

Les élèves entraient en silence.

« Les instructions sont au tableau, au derniers cours, nous avons vu l'utilisation et les conséquences de cette potion, à présent, vous devez la réaliser. Les ingrédients sont sur mon bureau. Soyez attentifs, contrairement à ce qu'ils pourraient paraître, ils ne sont pas forcément rangés dans l'ordre. Il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs, à vous de les détecter.Vous n'aurez aucun besoin de parler durant cet exercice »

Rogue se réinstalla à son bureau et corrigea les échantillons de potion du cours précédent. Il travaillait vite, et n'hésita que sur la note de Granger : elle méritait un optimal et il n'avait pas envie de le lui donner. Il pesait le poids de sa propre conscience et des remontrances de Dumbledore. Il fini par augmenter encore la note de Malefoy (O) pour qu elle surpasse celle de Granger (E).

« Monsieur, comment faut-il intégrer les cafards à la potion ? »

C'était pour ça aussi, qu il ne pouvait pas vraiment aimer les Serdaigles : ils passaient leur temps à poser des questions plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres :

_« Peu importe,__ Deauclair, que votre cercle soit parfait ou plus ou moins elliptique ; cela n'a pas la moindre influence, il faut simplement mélanger les ingrédients à l'aide de la louche, c'est à dire en la faisant tourner._

_- __Vous voulez dire que peu importe le type de cercle que nous dessinons, pour autant qu il n y ait pas d'angles ?_

_- Oui »_

En fait Rogue était à peu près certain qu'un angle ou deux n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire, mais les Serdaigles voyaient des pièges partout, s'interrogeaient sur la signification profonde des plus petites choses et étaient incroyablement doués pour couper les cheveux en quatre, ce qui était bien utile pour la potion de poussos, mais bien fatiguant pour leurs professeurs. Les Serdaigles n'étaient les chouchous de personne : ils épuisaient tout le monde. Même Dumbledore ne pouvait résister longtemps à cette suite infinie de « Pourquoi » et de « Vous êtes bien sûrs ? ».

A présent, que voulait ce petit merdeux ?

Rogue se dirigea vers Henders et le regarda froidement. Le gamin s'expliqua de suite :

« La recette _(« Oh, Merlin, la « recette » ! La « recette » ! Sales gamins !_) dit qu'il faut intégrer les feuilles de choris verticalement, et qu il faut jeter vivement les pattes d'araignées, toutes ensembles, mais la recette ne dit rien pour les cafards …. L'un après l'autre ? Ensemble ? De dos ou de face ? Ou sur la tranche ? Comment faut-il les jeter dans la préparation ? »

Rogue les lui aurait bien jetés à la figure et il aurait aussi volontiers étranglé l'auteur du manuel de potion car il savait que la verticalité des choris ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Il avait lui-même été intrigué par cette instruction lorsque élève, il avait appris la potion. Il l'avait donc immédiatement refaite en secret dans les toilettes de son dortoir : quelle que soit la façon dont on ajoutait les choris, la potion était toujours aussi réussie. Rogue en avait donc déduit que cette instruction n'était là que pour faire chier le peuple. Mais, outre que Rogue n'aimait pas partager ses petits secrets, faire chier son monde lui paraissait des plus raisonnables. Il n'avait donc jamais supprimé ce passage. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait aux prises avec un Serdaigle.

Pour la 152 000ème fois depuis le début de l'année. Rien de bien nouveau : il ne supprimerait toujours pas la vaine instruction.

« _Ca n'a pas la moindre importance » é_tait la réponse appropriée. Mais ce n'était pas la plus drôle.

« Voilà comment il convient d'ajouter les cafards à la potion. Observez bien le mouvement, vous êtes un Serdaigle, je suis sûr que vous trouverez les mots adéquats pour le décrire » Il jeta négligemment les cafards sous l'œil attentif d'une classe entière.Il allait ajouter une petite vacherie quand il vit le regard stupéfait de Henders sur sa main.

_« __D'accord je suis doué mais quand même, jeter des cafards, ça n'a rien d'éblouissant. »_

« Votre main, Professeur !...»

Rogue la regarda, n'y vit rien, reposa son regard sur Henders. Qui s'exécuta derechef :

« Elle est transparente sous cet angle ! »

Rogue se figea un instant. Puis lentement, il déplaça tout son corps vers Henders, sauf sa main. Au prix d'une torsion de l'épaule et du cou, il adopta sur ladite main, le même point de vue que Henders et d'autres élèves qui s'étaient approchés.

Sa main était transparente.

Presque. Presque transparente.

_Glups_

Rogue inspira, regarda dans le vide, lâcha la spatule et dit : « Continuez vos potions ». Il alla se rasseoir tranquillement à son bureau.

Le brouhaha éclata dans les 20 secondes. Les élèves étaient sortis dans le silence le plus complet, quelques uns jetant un regard en coin à Rogue. Maintenant qu'ils pensaient s'être suffisamment éloignés des cachots, les commentaires allaient bon train.Rogue soupira. Et attendit quelques minutes que le silence revint.

« -Des élèves dans la bibliothèque ?

- 5 Serdaigles de 5ème qui ont une heure de fourche.

- Très bien. »

Rogue s'en fut donc effrayer 5 Serdaigles qui décampèrent sans demander leur reste. L'intelligence, ça a ses bons côtés, quand même.

Seul au milieu des rayonnages, Rogue posa un Assurdiato et un Reppelent,(1) réfléchit un instant puis dit distinctement :

« Accio eclusivo libris cum… transparence des corps »

Six livres vinrent de différents rayons se poser à ses pieds, ouverts à la page qui l'intéressait.

_« __6 livres, c'est pas bien lourd_. »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes de bas de page

1. si quelqu'un trouve le véritable nom de ce sort : un repousse-moldu pour sorcier, comme vous l'aurez compris, faites-le moi savoir…


	2. Un petit problème

Un petit problème

« Bonbons au citron. »

Rogue grimpa l'escalier qui mena au bureau directorial. Dumbledore l'attendait.

«- Bonbons au citron ? »

Rogue refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

« Il y a 6 mois, votre mot de passe était « tarte à la meringue » et vous vous ingéniiez à offrir une tarte à la meringue à tous vos visiteurs. Il y a quatre mois, c'était « macaron » et vous en proposiez à tout qui rentrait dans ce bureau, il y a 2 mois, c'était « chocolat », et un grand plateau trônait sur votre bureau. Je suppose que vous avez eu peu de visite le mois dernier, quand le mot de passe était « nid de cafard »… en tout cas, je me suis bien gardé de faire appel à vous…

- Tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de tranquillité à un moment ou à un autre, ce n'est pas à vous que je dois l'expliquer. Vous ne m'avez pas précisé ce qui vous amène. »

Rogue leva la main. Dumbledore l'examina mais ne sembla rien y voir de particulier. Rogue la tourna alors lentement jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ait un sursaut.

Il resta longtemps silencieux.

Rogue ne s'impatientait pas. Il savait que le vieux sorcier examinait méthodiquement toute les parcelles de son cerveau qui pourraient offrir une explication satisfaisante à ce phénomène : la main de Rogue devenait transparente.

« Rappelez-moi vos origines ? »

Rogue fit la grimace, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait beau avoir vécu énormément de choses, la mort de Lili avait beau avoir été un électrochoc qui l'avait définitivement convaincu, il continuait à éprouver de la répugnance à dire qu'il avait une ascendance moldue, l'humiliation de ne pas être un sang-pur restait.

« Mère sorcière depuis de longues générations, père moldu »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et Rogue eut un bref moment de haine à son égard : le vieux savait parfaitement cela, pourquoi lui faire redire ?

« Et depuis… excusez-moi, mais quand…. »

Dumbledore eut brusquement l'air gêné. Rogue en fut surpris: il n'avait jamais vu le vieux être pris en défaut ou gêné par quoi que ce soit.

« …enfin, à quand remonte… votre dernière… relation sexuelle… »

_Ah. _

_C'était ça._

_Le sexe._

_Oui, sujet gênant_.

« Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde.

- Non, bien sûr, répondit précipitamment Dumbledore, mais, si cela fait plus de cinq ans, cela pourrait expliquer votre main.

- Cinq ans, quand même ! Je sais que je…, d'accord, mais quand même, cinq…. »

Rogue s'interrompit.

_Bordel, cela fai__t déjà plus de cinq ans ! Cinq ans ! Mais c'est pas vrai, mais il faut que je m'achète une vie !_

« Quand Salazar Serpentard quitta Poudlard, il jeta nombre de maléfices sur l'école »

_Non, sans blague, là tu m'apprends quelque chose_

« Vous connaissez déjà l'histoire de la chambre secrète et du basilic que Harry Potter a brillamment défait il y a 2 ans »

_Le brillamment, c'était obligé, évidemment._

« Mais Salazar en partant jeta des centaines de sorts. Les 3 autres fondateurs, parmi les esprits les plus brillants de leur époque, purent en défaire un grand nombre, un très grand nombre, mais pas tous. Particulièrement ceux qui étaient attachés à la maison des Serpentards. Salazar voulait en réserver l'accès aux sang-purs, mais cela lui fut impossible. La tâche de répartir les élèves entre les différentes maisons était déjà dévolue au Choixpeau magique. Magiquement, il était impossible de changer cela. Et Salazar avait choisi pour sa maison « ceux qui réussissent à tous prix ». Jolie formule qui ramassait à la fois l'ambition, la ruse, un certain mépris des règles ou de la morale et qui faisait la nique aux autres fondateurs, car Salazard n'avait pas dit « ceux qui veulent réussir à tout prix » mais « ceux qui réussissent à tout prix », mettant ainsi une option sur les élèves les plus doués…. »

Rogue savait tout cela et pour que Dumbledore perde ainsi son temps a ressasser de vieilles histoires, il fallait vraiment que le sujet principal soit difficile à aborder.

« En fait, le temps a déformé la pensée de Salazar »

_Allons__, bon._

« L'époque était effectivement dangereuse pour les sorciers, si les persécutions ont surtout visé des femmes qui sortaient de l'état d'infériorité dans lequel la société voulait les enfermer, le monde magique a malgré tout beaucoup souffert des colères et idéologies moldues. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'aujourd'hui, nous nous cachons à leurs yeux. Et des incidents dus à des moldus, amis ou famille avec des magiciens nés moldus, donnaient raison à Salazard. Sauf qu'il était évident que ces sorciers nés moldus étaient condamnés à mort, si Poudlard ne prenait pas leur sort en charge….

Vous savez, Salazar ne détestait pas par-dessus tout les nés moldus. Il disait lui-même que ces pauvres n'en pouvaient rien, mais qu'il constituait un danger certain pour la communauté. Et que de ce fait, il fallait les éliminer. Par contre, il abhorrait les sorciers qui mariaient des moldus. Ils disaient que ceux là mettaient délibérément et sans honte la famille des sorciers en danger.

Bref, il lança de nombreux sorts contre les nés moldus et les sang-mêlés, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour leur interdire l'entrée de sa maison. »

Rogue fut surpris par le terme « sang-mêlé » que Dumbledore n'avait sûrement jamais employé. Connaissait-il le surnom, que Severus s'était lui-même donné ?

« Etant lui-même de père moldu, Voldemort, héritier de Salazar, ignora une partie de la pensée de son aïeul et ne s'en prit qu'à ceux qui n'avaient aucune ascendance magique.

Néanmoins, il reste quelques malédictions attachées à ceux qui ont un parent moldu. Ainsi,

Par exemple, pendant des siècles tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang-pur, se retrouvaient criblés d'énormes boutons douloureux sur l'ensemble du corps dès qu'ils passaient la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards. Des boutons définitivement impossibles à faire disparaître. Salazar pensait que cela ferait réfléchir les sorciers qui s'accouplaient avec des moldus, mais le seul résultat fut que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas nés de sorciers suppliaient le Choixpeau de leur choisir une autre maison… La malédiction s'éteignit d'elle-même au bout de 2 siècles. Mais il en reste d'autres. »

_Peut-être que Dumbledore lâchera le morceau avant l'aube._

« Des sorts qui peuvent vous pourrir la vie. Comme celui dont vous souffrez en ce moment »

_Ah, quand même._

« Tous les sang-mêlés doivent avoir des relations sexuelles avec des sorciers au sang pur, au minimum tous les cinq ans sous peine de disparaître.

- C'est idiot !

- Je vous l'accorde. Salazard voulait peut-être obliger ces sorciers à se tourner plus vers le monde sorcier que vers celui des moldus…. »

Le silence qui suivit était fait d'autant de gêne que de réflexions.

« Si je comprends bien, je dois juste me faire une nana !

- Ou un mec. (2) »

Dumbledore pouffa devant l'expression de Severus et reprit :

« Pas « juste ». Il ne peut y avoir aucune relation commerciale. Pas question de payer donc pour cette relation sexuelle. Même pas question d'échange du type « Fais-moi cette faveur et je te concocterai toutes les potions que tu voudras. ». Cela doit être complètement gratuit. Pas question non plus d'utiliser la magie, potion et autre sort d'impérium. La personne de sang-pur doit véritablement vous offrir cette relation, elle doit vouloir vous… euh... En fait, je crois que dans la formule initiale, il était question d'amour, mais on a remarqué au cours des siècles, que le don suffisait »

_Encore heureux_

« Ce qui évidemment supprime également toute idée de violence physique ou de relations imposées : il faut que ce soit un don. Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de cette précision »

_Sais pas, faut voir._

« Et puis, bien sûr la malédiction ne s'abat sur le Serpentard qu'à sa majorité, elle ne vaut que pour des personnes majeures. »

Nouveau silence, fait d'expectatives pour Dumbledore.

« Je suppose que je vais m'adresser à McGonagall…. Elle sait où est son devoir et elle a un cœur d'or… Le genre à aider gratuitement un collègue en détresse »

Regard noir de Dumbledore, pas du tout amusé. (3)

« Ou plutôt à Pomfresh…. Après tout, je suis malade, elle est tenue de me guérir, non ? »

_Ca fait du bien de voir __le vieux en rogne._

Mais Rogue passait déjà aux choses plus importantes :

« Combien de temps ais-je ?

- Très variable d'un individu à l'autre. Le mieux, c'est que vous comptiez en combien de temps votre bras disparaît et que vous fassiez le calcul pour le reste du volume.

- Vous dites « disparaître » et non devenir transparent…

- Une fois devenus complètement transparents, il semble bien que les victimes de cette malédiction aient, en fait, disparus, se soient… désintégrés. »

_Charmant._

_Et dommage. J'aurais eu quelques idées sur ce que j'aurais pu faire en étant transparent, sans compter que ma vie d'espion aurait été grandement facilitée par l'invisibilité._

Rogue marchait vers ses cachots, tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le bruit de pas fait par Harry Potter qui se baladait une fois de plus la nuit sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Rogue avait voulu embêter son directeur, mais en y réfléchissant, Pomfresh était peut-être sa meilleure option. Elle était en tout cas et désormais, sa solution de repli.

« M'accorderez-vous des jours de congé pour que j'améliore ma vie sexuelle ? » avait-il sarcastiquement demandé au vieux. Qui avait répondu sans le moindre humour :

« Si votre état devient alarmant, vous serez bien sûr libre de vous consacrez entièrement à votre survie. Et nous vous aiderons tous dans la mesure de nos moyens. »

_Pas drôle._

Notes

2. Rappelons que dans une conférence de presse, devenue célèbre, Jane Rowling a dit qu'elle pensait que Dumbledore était homosexuel.

3. Jane dit ce qu'elle veut dans ses conférences de presse, moi, j'ai toujours trouvé que Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient fort proches, sans compter qu'il me semble bien charmeur avec Pomfresh… 


	3. 5 ans!

Disclaimer : Que Jane K. Rowling ferme les yeux, on va dévoyer ses personnages, et gratuitement en plus.

Messages aux lecteurs : Merci, pour les reviews, trop gentil ! Ce chapitre est pas trop drôle mais court etaprès ça va.:-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinq ans

_Putain, cinq ans_ (4)

CINQ ANS ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

_Cinq ans, cinq ans sans baiser, non mais je rêve, pardon, je cauchemarde. Cinq ans._

Un arrêt sans appel : cinq ans.

C'était comme si quelqu'un écrivait devant lui en grosses lettres noires des mots tels que « gros nul », « mal baisé », « pauv'tache ».

Rogue porta à sa bouche, la tasse sur laquelle il voyait écrit « pitoyable ».

Ben, oui, cinq ans. Il n'avait évidemment jamais connu charnellement Lily. Après leur dispute, quand ils avaient cessé d'entretenir tout rapport, il s'était persuadé qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il l'avait oubliée, qu'elle n'était plus rien pour lui. Il était tombé amoureux d'une de ses collègues mangemorts. 18 mois de passion, surtout sexuelle d'ailleurs. Et qui avait débuté juste avant son 22ème anniversaire, maintenant qu'il y songeait. La passion s'était évanouie d'un coup. Du jour au lendemain, il ne lui avait plus trouvé aucun intérêt. Il avait essayé de se forcer quelques semaines, mais le cœur (et le reste) n'y était plus. Heureusement, elle avait soudain éprouvé la même violente passion pour un autre et ils s'étaient quittés bons amis.

Sa mort, l'année suivante ne l'avait même pas touché. Severus en avait conçu quelques théories bien désabusées sur les sentiments et riait franchement quand on lui parlait du « pouvoir de l'amour ». Théories et opinions qui avaient été balayées dès qu'il avait su Lily en danger. Un raz-de-marée. Tout son corps lui avait fait comprendre la nature du véritable amour. Il avait douloureusement réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais oublié Lily.

Ensuite évidemment,… Le trou noir. Il avait été abattu par la mort de Lily, effondré sous sa propre responsabilité. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'année qui avait suivi cette mort. Il avait vécu comme un zombie. Mangeant, se lavant, donnant cours, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il n'avait pleuré que l'année suivante. Ses yeux perpétuellement injectés de sang avaient effrayés les élèves, tout comme ses colères terribles qui le prenaient brusquement. Et à la fin de l'année, il y avait eu cette prof. Celle d'avant Bibine. Cette énorme matrone qui apprenait à voler sur des balais et qui ne rêvait que de s'occuper de chevaux. Elle avait le double de son âge, elle avait compris sa peine et elle était du genre à materner tout ce qui peut se moucher. Il ne se souvenait de rien, mais il savait qu'ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient eu une relation de plusieurs mois, au bout desquelles Martha lui avait dit merci et avait quitté le monde magique pour créer et gérer son propre ranch. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue dans son lit, ne savait pas pourquoi elle en était partie. Mais à en juger l'expression de son visage le jour du départ, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

Et puis bien sûr, quelques années plus tard (cinq ?) il y avait eu cette étudiante. Une folle dingue. Elle lui avait fait une cour éhontée pendant ses deux dernières années. Il l'avait vertement remise à sa place et ignorée la plupart du temps. Mais le jour de la remise des diplômes, il l'avait trouvée nue dans son cachot. Et, bon, il n'était pas de bois, quand même. Enfin, à ce moment là, si, justement.

_Que je suis drôle._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Notes : 

4. Les Guignols, Canal . Leur sketch de Jacques Chirac briguant la présidence, « son boulot de dans 5 ans » était hilarant et comportait cette phrase sans cesse répétée : « Putain, cinq ans ! » Pour rire vraiment, il fallait le voir dans le contexte de l'époque. Ca ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Que Jane K. Rowling ferme les yeux, on va dévoyer ses personnages, et gratuitement en plus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue se réveilla, un goût amer dans la bouche.

_Ah, oui, c'est le goût de l'échec. Celui de ma vie. De ma vie sexuelle, particulièrement._

Se lever, se laver, donner cours de potion, se trouver une partenaire sexuelle.

Il aurait volontiers fait l'impasse sur quelque chose.

_Après tout, je suis adulte, je fais ce que je veux._

Et Rogue alla en cours sans se laver.

On entendait une mouche voler dans la classe. Les élèves ne disaient pas un mot. Pas que Rogue fut ce jour-là d'humeur exécrable, non, simplement, il ne disait rien. Les instructions étaient au tableau, les ingrédients sur le bureau, mais Rogue ne faisait pas une remarque. Pas un mot. Rogue silencieux ? C'était nouveau. Ne sachant pas à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés, les élèves se tenaient à carreaux.

Rogue dévisageait d'un œil torve ses élèves féminines.

_Ben, quoi ! Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Dans __Poudlard, c'est ou une prof ou une élève, parmi celles qui sont majeure, bien sûr._

Mais cela ne le tentait pas vraiment.

_Peut-être devrais-je prendre congé et aller traîner dans les boites moldues, avec un charme ou deux de transfiguration, le tour sera vite joué. Ah, non, c'est vrai, pas de moldue.__ Bon, alors, aller traîner sur les endroits de vacances préférés des sorciers… oui, évidemment, en cette saison, personne. Et j'aurai probablement disparu d'ici les grandes vacances._

« Monsieur, vous nous avez donné exprès une potion trop difficile pour nous »

_C'est__ quoi, ça ?_

_Un visage rouge perdu dans des poils bruns…. Ca me rappelle quelque chose… Ah, c'est Granger_.

Il s'était à peine rendu compte que des élèves étaient entrés et sortis, que les classes avaient changé. Il jeta un œil au tableau : c'était toujours la potion qu'il y avait inscrite pour les 7èmes années. Il pensa brièvement à coller l'impertinente, (avec Rusard, il n'allait quand même pas se la coltiner toute une soirée) mais se contenta d'un sourire carnassier :

« C'est vrai… »

De rouge carotte, Granger devint betterave. Satisfait, Rogue changea les instructions du tableau d'un mouvement de baguette et dit :

« Voilà, cela devrait être de votre niveau et si, ça ne l'est pas, je ne saurais que faire, parce qu'il sera impossible de tomber plus bas. »

La betterave devint d'un violet intense, parfaitement immangeable.

« Et puisque vous réclamiez avec ardeur, une tâche qui soit dans les limites de vos capacités, Mlle Granger, allez donc chercher les ingrédients nécessaires pour vos petits camarades »

Il cru voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

_Elle a enfin trouvé __quelque chose qui va avec ses cheveux et, en plus, c'est très joli avec le violet._

Tout en l'observant, Rogue se demanda, si une classe n'avait pas passé une heure à le regarder sans rien faire, puisqu'il n'avait donné aucune consigne. Mais avant même d'approfondir la question, il était retombé dans ses songeuses réflexions. Divagations pour être plus exact, car il n'arrivait pas à ordonner ses pensées et rien de constructif n'en sortait. Ce qui le turlupinait, sans qu'il se l'avoua clairement, c'était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était également un sang-mêlé. Il avait donc forcément subi la même malédiction, ce qui offrait à Rogue une vue toute différente sur la personnalité et les activités de son ancien maître.

Une explosion le ramena à la réalité.

« Granger, remettez-moi tout ça en ordre, Longdubas à l'infirmerie, Potter accompagnez-le et restez-y, Malefoy, cessez de tripoter Parkinson, vous voyez bien qu'elle vous dit non… _Merlin ! Il avait fait une remarque à Drago _!

On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

Un bon nombre d'élèves rirent pendant que Pansy rougissait, que Malefoy affichait un sourire fier, que Longdubas jouait les filles de l'air et que Granger râlait comme un pou.

Pourquoi était-il professeur déjà ?

Ah, oui, c'était une brillante idée de Dumbledore pour qu'il soit dans les petits papiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en devenant un espion de choix. La guerre finie, il était resté car l'ancien mangemort qu'il était n'avait aucune chance de trouver un emploi décent. Ce que Dumbledore s'était toujours abstenu de lui faire remarquer. Très délicat. Il appréciait.

_Bon, ça suffit les conneries. Peut importe qui le seigneur baisait tous les 5 ans et comment il se débrouillait, pour ma part, il pouvait bien enculer Crabbe tous les matins au petit déj__, ça ne me regarde pas. Ce qui compte, c'est moi, ma misérable petite personne et ma recherche de la dinde du siècle, celle qui acceptera de grimper dans mon lit sans rechigner._

A table, Rogue ne détailla pas son assiette, mais les élèves majeures. Il élimina les Serdaigles : il était sûre que les ébats ne faisaient pas cesser le flot de questions. Il les imaginait déjà : « _Pourquoi, cette position plutôt qu'une autre ; vous êtes sûr que c'est ainsi qu on fait, combien votre pubis compte-t-il de poils ?..._ » _Ah, non, alors_ !

Les Serpentardes, il hésitait : deux l'attendrissaient. Mais justement, elles l'attendrissaient. Et puis, il aimait bien conserver de bons rapports avec ses anciens élèves. (Le lecteur aura compris que Severus Rogue ne considérait pas les élèves des autres maisons comme ses élèves)

Les Gryffondors… les seules élèves majeures étaient des cageots.

Quant aux Poufsouffles, …les Poufsouffles, alors, ça par contre c'était une idée !

Une drôle d'idée.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Que Jane K. Rowling ferme les yeux, on va dévoyer ses personnages, et gratuitement en plus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La dinde du siècle

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent comme ceux du matin : Rogue semblait plongé dans ses réflexions et pas un élève n'osait le déranger. Les 6ème trouvaient la potion à faire ridiculement simple et les 5ème constatèrent qu'il n'y avait plus d'ingrédient pour la réaliser : ils passèrent donc l'heure sans rien dire et sans rien faire, comme les premières du matin.

_Oui, il y a__ de l'idée._

_Il y a__ six élèves majeures à Poufsouffle, toutes appétissantes. Il suffit que je sache lesquelles sont de sang-pur._

Rogue renonça aux dossiers d'élèves : Dumbledore ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à sauter une étudiante. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, avant même que son dernier cours soit fini, mais ça, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Debout, devant les rayons, Rogue compulsait le Who's who des sorciers. Il y avait même des photos. Parfait. Il ne connaissait pas très bien ses élèves de Poufsouffle et avait tendance à les mélanger : un blaireau pour lui, étant un blaireau, fut-il une blairelle.

C'était bien la première fois que Rogue trouvait la soirée trop longue.

22h, enfin. L'heure de son forfait.

Rogue avait beaucoup rêvassé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment préparé de plan

_Pas la peine pour des blaireaux. Leur mot de passe doit être simplissime. Euh__…_

« Helga » (5)

La porte s'ouvrit

_J'le crois pas !__ Et tu paries que c'est le même toute l'année !_

Les petits Poufsouffles sont raisonnables, ils savent que les heures avant minuit comptent double, les petits Poufsouffles étaient donc couchés et la salle commune, vide.

Rogue annula le sort qui empêchait les garçons de se rendre au dortoir des filles et monta l'escalier, et là,….

_Oh, Merlin_

Là, l'attendait un spectacle qui n'existe que dans les rêves d'adolescents américains.

Six jeunes filles en petite tenue faisaient une bataille de coussins.

Appuyé contre le chambranle, Rogue se régalait et faisait son choix.

L'une d'elle le faisait littéralement baver, mais… née moldue.

_Quant à la blonde,…. bien trop intelligente, je n'arriverai jamais à lui faire avaler des couleuvres…._ (« _Et autre chose »_ dit une voix maléfique au fond de lui)

_Chut ! Bon, __il m'en reste trois. La brune bouclée, t-shirt plein de nounours, caleçon à canards : refus de la sexualité, syndrome de Peter Pan. _

_Je suis obligé de faire l'impas__se sur le soutien-gorge noir bien rempli : née moldue. Ou alors, après, pour le plaisir… Pour le plaisir !... M'enfin, Severus, si tu baisais pour le plaisir, tu n'aurais pas laissé ton membre prendre la poussière pendant cinq ans !_

_Bref. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est la plus romantique, la fleur bleue du groupe. T-shirt de sport et long pantalon, non. Dentelle blanche, fines bretelles, satin rose, motifs discrets… Voilà, la gagnante !_

_Petit effort de mémoire, Severus… Elizabeth,…oui,… Elizabeth Abbott._

Le sort en était jeté.

« Mlle Abbott, j'aimerais vous parler »

Les six jeunes filles semblèrent toutes atteintes de stupéfix.

Rogue. Rogue dans leur dortoir. Elles, en petite culotte, devant Rogue. Les innocentes Poufsouffles faillirent s'étrangler avec leur propre salive. Abbot semblait complètement apeurée. Après un hoquet elle se dirigea vers son sombre professeur et descendit l'escalier. Négligemment, Rogue agita sa baguette et une robe de chambre vint couvrir la Poufsouffle.

« Tu crois qu'il matait ?

- Non, il avait pas l'air de nous regarder. Et puis, il doit avoir autant de vie sexuelle qu'un loup garou.

- Eh, ben justement les loups-garous… Bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être pas le moment.

- Et puis, il a couvert Liz d'un peignoir, alors qu'il aurait pu mater ses fesses : elle avait même pas réalisé qu'elle partait en petite culotte ! »

Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas les Serdaigles, elles ne passent pas leur temps à gamberger pour le plaisir. Elles s'installèrent donc confortablement pour attendre le retour de Liz qui leur raconterait tout.

_Va falloir jouer serré. C'est une__ Poufsouffle, d'accord ; une adolescente ok; mais j'enseigne pas non plus à l'académie des débiles lourds et légers._

Il s'effaça ostensiblement pour la laisser entrer dans ses appartements et lui désigna un siège confortable. Il s'assit, lui, sur l'accoudoir du siège voisin, les coudes sur les genoux, ramassé dans l'attitude tendue d'un homme qui s'apprête à agir.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile…. Surtout pour … un homme tel que moi. »

La petite Poufsouffle était toute ouïe. Il pouvait jurer, sans même la regarder, qu'il avait déjà capté son esprit romantique.

Il se déplia pour prendre une longue inspiration. Il se donnait un air troublé, perdu. Il doutait qu'aucun Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou Serpentard ait jamais cru à ça, (6) mais dans le miroir qui lui permettait d'examiner Elizabeth, sans qu'elle en eu conscience, il pu voir, au fond de ses yeux, la lueur qu'il attendait.

_Je le savais. Comme toute les fleurs bleues, ce qu'elle v__eut par-dessus tout c'est voir un homme derrière la façade hautaine. Un homme tendre et romantique, bien sûr. J'ai entendu ce discours des dizaines de fois : « C'est tellement évident, s'il est ainsi méchant, c'est qu'il est malheureux, c'est qu il a souffert. Mais derrière ça, il est bon comme le pain blanc » Pour la souffrance, elles ont pas tort, j'ai eu mon compte ; par contre, pour le pain blanc,…_

Rogue retint un sourire carnassier. Et de l'air troublé et tendu, il passa à celui du plus profond abattement en s'effondrant dans le fauteuil.

« C'est impossible à vous dire »

Il n'y eut rien, pas le moindre bruit.

« Je vous ai dérangé pour rien, Mlle Abott, je n'aurais pas du … Je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir…

- Mais, si !

_Ah, ben, quand même._

- Dites. Je… Je… »

Elizabeth Abbot rougissait, hésitait, cherchait ses mots, ne savait comment formuler son souhait.

« Je suis prête à tout entendre » La formule lui avait parue neutre, mais une fois prononcée, elle lui semblait, au contraire, lourde de sens. Ses oreilles ne retrouveraient jamais leur teinte normale.

Rogue la regardait comme si la perche qu'elle lui tendait était le plus beau geste qu'on ait jamais fait envers lui.

_Putain, qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde dans ce monde des sorciers__, avec ce mage pourri qui va finir par se relever de ses cendres pour me défenestrer, alors qu'avec un talent pareil, je serais un demi-dieu chez les moldus et que j'empocherais des sommes fabuleuses, et cela, juste pour me pavaner dans des costumes bizarroïdes et faire mon numéro devant des caméras._

Rogue renonça à l'oscar et se concentra sur sa dinde.

« Vous êtes tellement… généreuse….. Tellement pure, tellement bonne, … »

_N__e ris pas._

« Vous ne pouvez imaginer, ce que je,.. Ce qu'un homme tel que moi,… Le monstre que je,….

- Oh,… »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, mais elle avait tendu la main vers lui, physiquement.

_Très bon, très bien. Ca marche__. Papa disait «Dans toute femme, même si c'est parfois très au fond, il y au moins une des ces trois bonnes femmes : une infirmière, une institutrice et une cuisinière. Si t'as de la chance les trois à la fois. Ou alors, les trois sans l'institutrice,… »_

Rogue l'avait ensuite écouté, deux heures durant, disserter sur la femme idéale, celle qui lui ferait ce qu'il voulait sans le faire chier et le petit Rogue était sortit de cette conversation plus traumatisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais réalisé car l'inceste psychique est un des grands drames de notre siècle.

_Bon, i__l a fallu un peu de temps pour réveiller l'infirmière, mais elle est là. Passons à la belle princesse qui sauve l'affreuse bête de l'horrible sort qui le contraint à être odieux._

« Vous connaître m'a changé ». Rogue détourna brusquement la tête comme accablé par le poids de son aveu.

_Houlà, c'est peut-être un peu gros__, çà ?_

« Moi ? » La voix n'était toujours qu'un souffle.

_Ah, ben, non, l'appât était pas trop gros: ç__a marche. Vas-y mon grand : ferre le poisson, attrape la dinde par le cou._

« Vous. »

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Encore un peu. __Pour passer la dinde à la casserole, faut pas se précipiter. Le silence a assez duré : j'y vais_.

En un seul mouvement, il était à ses genoux mais il ne la regardait toujours pas.

« Je ne pouvais rien dire, mais votre anniversaire il y a deux semaines (_Brillant, Severus, brillant !_) m'a rappelé combien le temps passe. Dans quelques mois, vous ne serez plus à moi, vous vous éloignerez pour toujours. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Je dois vous avouer ce que je ne peux vous dire. Vous devez comprendre ce que je ne peux vous dire. Vous,….Elizabeth…

- Au contraire._ (Quoi_ ?) Dans quelques mois, si vous le désirez toujours, vous pourrez me dire ces choses, vous pourrez me convaincre. Venez me voir pendant les vacances, je vous réserverai bon accueil et rien n'entravera nos conversations. »

_Jeu, set et match pour __Poufsouffle._

Mais un Serpentard n'abandonne pas, un Serpentard se fiche de l'honneur et de la dignité, un Serpentard utilise tous les moyens à sa disposition pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et si ça veut dire se traîner au pied d'une dinde, eh, bien, …

« Elizabeth, vous ne pouvez pas être si cruelle. Non, c'est impossible, ce n'est pas vous !

Si ce soir,…. Si je vous ai parlé, si j'en suis réduit, … C'est que je n'en puis plus, Elizabeth… Je suis à bout, ne le voyez-vous pas ?

- Mais vous avez l'espoir, maintenant. »

_Hein ?_

« Vous savez désormais que je ne vous rejetterai pas de prime abord, comme vous le craigniez (_Que sais-tu de ce que je crains, pauvre dinde !_), que je vous écouterai, que je ne vous jugerai pas et que,… oui,… probablement, je verrai en vous l'homme bon que vous êtes réellement. »

Rogue en avait les jambes coupées.

_Alors, là ! Romantique à ce point là : __j'avais jamais vu_.

« Mais maintenant ? Comment vivre maintenant ?

- Juste quelques mois, ce n'est rien. Et votre sens moral ne permettrait pas que nous fassions l'impasse sur ces quelques mois.

_Mon sens moral t'emmerde et tu commence à me les briser menu, ma petite dinde_

Il sanglota presque :

« Elizabeth,… non, vous ne pouvez pas, comprenez-moi, aidez-moi,….

- Quelques mois, Severus,… »

_On dit professeur Rogue, __petite impertinente._

Déjà, elle se levait, déjà, elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Mais dans quelques mois, je serai mort ! »

C'était la première fois de la soirée qu'il disait la vérité et évidemment, elle ne le crut pas.

_Ca doit être ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort !_

Elle eu le sourire tendre des femmes à qui on ne la fait pas et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

_Pouflasse !_

Rogue s'abattit dans un fauteuil.

_Arnaqué par un__e Poufsouffle !_

_Je mérite de disparaître. Salazar a raison__ : je ne suis pas digne des Serpentards_. _Je ne suis qu'un bouffon, juste bon à être drôle…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Notes : 

5. Pour les petits distraits : Helga Poufsouffle, fondatrice.

6. Un Serdaigle aurait dit : « tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ça », un Gryffondor : « mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours », un Serpentard : « une tactique comme une autre ».


	6. Chapter 6

Faute de dinde…

Quand Rogue se réveilla le matin suivant, il n'y avait qu'une solution : la douche froide.

Réfléchir 24h sur 24 à toutes les relations sexuelles qu'il pourrait avoir, lui procurait, c'était fatal, des nuits agitées et humides.

L'eau froide fit son effet : elle mit Rogue de très mauvaise humeur. Ca lui rappelait la maison de son enfance où il n'y avait jamais d'eau chaude et où le moindre shampoing lui collait la migraine pour des heures entières. Et quand on est enfant, une heure, c'est long ! Et maintenant qu'il y songeait : pourquoi sa sorcière de mère n'avait-elle jamais réchauffé l'eau par magie ? C'est donc en doutant de l'amour maternel et en attribuant un léger sadisme à la femme qui l'avait élevé qu'il s'en alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête et d'examiner ses collègues pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Tout ce qu'il voulait passer sur Chourave, c'était une brosse à ongles et sur Trelawney, une râpe à légume. Ou le contraire. La petite Vector le craignait, il en était sûr, et leur relation, quoi qu'il fasse, semblerait sûrement imposée, ce qui ne lèverait pas la malédiction. Bibine était lesbienne, il l'aurait juré. De toute façon, elle était peu malléable, pas du tout influençable et elle le détestait, en plus de le mépriser. Le mieux qu'il obtiendrait d'elle, s'il la courtisait pendant 100 ans, ce serait un balai dans le cul.

_Non, merci._

McGonagall avait trois fois son âge, tellement de rides qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver le repli adéquat et il y avait entre eux, une espèce de respect intellectuel qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher. Quand à celle qui donnait « étude des moldus », elle n'était évidemment pas de sang-pur. Tout comme Sinistra et les professeurs restant.

_A __moins que Dumbledore me fasse une pipe_, …

Au milieu de la table, le directeur avala de travers,

… _il n__e reste que Pomfresh,… Et ça vous apprendra à lire dans les pensées des gens, monsieur le directeur_.

Dumbledore ne daigna pas répondre.

« Les terminales de Poufsouffle n'ont d'yeux que pour vous »

C'était Minerva. Rogue jeta un œil aux jeunes filles et colora son air sombre d'une nuance de désespoir, partant du principe que la bataille n'est pas perdu tant qu'on n'est pas mort.Elizabeth Abott le regardait. Ses yeux furent soudain habités d'une intensité qu'il ne comprit pas et il ne réalisa pas du tout que Trelawney lui prenait la main et lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Eh, ben, dites donc, vous êtes devenu plus coulant… »

Rogue regarda Minerva. Ferma les yeux pour ne pas s'énerver et demanda :

« Qu'a dit Trelawney ? »

Derrière ses paupières closes, Rogue pouvait VOIR l'air amusé de Minerva.

« Elle vous invitait pour le thé, pour pouvoir lire à loisir les rides de vos mains qui sont « si intéressantes » »

_Des rides ? Ooh, l'illuminée __se moque de moi tout en me pompant l'air, mais c'est qu'elle est très forte, la grosse ! Peut-être qu'elle était à Serpentard dans sa jeunesse_.

« Je m'étonne que vous ne lui ayez pas sorti une de vos répliques cinglantes dont vous avez le secret … »

Il y avait du regret dans la voix.

_Désolé, Minerva, je vais aller à ce thé et si je peux culbuter la vieille sur son tapis de charlatan, ce serait un bon coup dans les dents de Salazar qui commence à me faire suer. Au sens propre. Et tant pis pour la râpe à légume_.

_Tant qu'on est pas mort, le combat n'est pas perdu._

Rogue observait les deux amies d'Elizabeth Abbot qui assistaient à son cours. Il analysait tranquillement leurs minauderies, leurs regards « humains » et tellement compréhensifs, leurs rires étouffés. Il ne pouvait saisir ce qu'elles se chuchotaient, mais il prit rapidement une décision.

« La cloche a retenti, vous pouvez y aller, sauf vous Mlle Smithie »

Mlle Smithie sembla avoir pris sur le crâne un grand bac de béton qu'on appelle la peur.

_Et c__'est reparti pour un tour._

« Je ne doute pas que Mlle Abbot ait fait étalage de mes sentiments les plus profonds, et je me moque qu'elle n'ait pas respecté la plus élémentaire confidentialité. Vous qui avez un cœur et suffisamment d'intelligence pour comprendre, convainquez-la. » Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et parlait avec une force tranquille. Il laissa passer un silence et ajouta simplement :

« Je me meurs. » lui tournant le dos, il poussa la mise en scène jusqu'à sortir de sa propre classe. Dans un couloir adjacent, il du attendre plusieurs minutes que la Smithie bouge.

_Mais, ça marche très bien, tout ça_. _Et puisque j'y suis et qu'il faut toujours courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois, et que je finirais par me dire que c'est tout ce que je vaux, allons chez l'autre illuminée._

Trelawney tomba à la renverse en voyant Rogue franchir sa porte. Il n'avait jamais pris le thé avec elle, et la plupart du temps ne se donnait même pas la peine de décliner ses invitations. En la relevant, notre bon professeur des potions devenu par la force des choses un obsédé sexuel depuis 36h, se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas dire :

« Vous n'aviez pas vu dans votre boule de cristal que je viendrais prendre le thé ? »

_Il n'y a que les gamins de dix ans pour croire qu'on sédui__t une fille en se moquant d'elle, alors retiens tes sarcasmes, Severus._

« Alors, Sibylle ? »

Sibylle se précipita sur sa main gauche comme si c'était du pain béni et la retourna délicatement dans tous les sens, sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle était transparente par endroit.

_Tu parles d'une voyante._

La voyante leva un regard énamouré vers Rogue qui se laissait tripoter. Et qui se décida soudainement pour une attaque de front.

« Sibylle, vous et moi, vivons ici en célibataire,… le poids de notre charge nous oblige à être seuls, mais… depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous plus…. »

Derrière ses grosses lunettes, Sibylle fronçait les sourcils : elle avait peur de comprendre. Elle se releva, pas du tout prestement, et couina :

« Je crois que ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Oh, je sais,… croyez-moi, Sibylle, je SAIS ce que vous éprouvez, ce que vous ressentez, la fatigue et la difficulté, … l'abnégation dont nous faisons preuve pour nous consacrer tout entier à l'enseignement, quand il serait si simple de trouver mille personnes ayant envie de nous chérir…. Mais peut-être sommes nous trop durs avec nous-même ? Peut-être rien ne nous oblige à vivre en moine…. »

Sibylle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, même si elle avait l'air d'aimer.

« Peut-être même que ce n'est pas bon de nous restreindre à ce point, peut-être pourrions-nous,… eh, bien,… nous rendre ce service mutuellement…. ? »

Trelawney pouffa et se cacha le visage dans ses vêtements.

_Merlin__, j'en ai marre des dindes. _

« Cela nous ferait le plus grand bien et ne nous empêcherait pas de continuer à nous consacrer à notre sacerdoce. »

_Allez, Severus, courage, ferme les yeux et vas-y. Ce sera vite fait et tu pourras enfin reprendre le cours de ta vie normale…_

…_.Une vie normale où Trelawney viendra sans vergogne se réfugier dans ton lit_, lui dit au fond de lui, une petite voix maléfique qu'il avait déjà entendue.

Il avait pris la grosse par la taille mais la petite voix le fit hésiter. Sibylle gloussa, et il la lâcha dans un réflexe.

Elle s'agrippa à lui

« D'accord, tout de suite si tu veux grand fou libidineux !

_Oh, non, pas ce genre de truc._

- Mais avant, tu dois me promettre de rester toujours avec moi,…

- Non. »

Rogue n'allait pas prendre de gant. Se taper la grosse plusieurs fois, c'était non, définitivement non, même s'il devait en crever !

« D'accord, d'accord, dit Trelawney précipitamment, comme ça alors, juste pour un soir. »

_On est l'après-midi__, mais…_

« Oui »

Et la grosse Trelawney se jeta sur lui avec une fougue qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. Rogue en tomba à la renverse… sur le coin de la table de salon.

« OOOOOHAAAÏÏÏEE ! »

L'illuminée se méprit sur le sens de ce cri animal et jeta derechef tout son poids sur le pauvre professeur trop maigre qui fut englouti dans des mètres de tissu pendant que l'angle de bois déchirait douloureusement sa chair.

Un sort envoya Trelawney rouler sur le côté.

« Ah, c'est l'amour sauvage que tu veux ! »

Et la grosse se précipita dents en avant vers Rogue qui se relevait péniblement. L'illuminée voulait mimer une morsure passionnelle. Ses dents rencontrèrent la pommette droite de Rogue pendant que ses lunettes d'acier heurtaient durement le nez trop long

« OOOOOHAAAÏÏÏEE »

Un sort violent colla Trelawney au plafond.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rogue atteignait péniblement l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre dans cet état ? demanda jovialement Pomfresh.

- Trelawney, elle veut abuser de mon corps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Charmant. »

_Et pas drôle_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Que Jane K. Rowling ferme les yeux, on va dévoyer ses personnages, et gratuitement en plus

Rating : M

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En toute femme, il y a…. 

« - Et puis excusez-moi, mais pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas laissé faire ? Vous êtes bien le premier individu de sexe masculin à se défendre quand une femme veut le rissoler …

- D'abord, Pom Pom chérie - l'infirmière eut un hoquet devant le surnom et la familiarité- C'est Trelawney. Ensuite, j'étais prêt à la laisser faire, mais elle m'a déchiré les entrailles avant de me faire quoi que ce soit de plaisant. Si elle abîme ainsi tout ceux qui lui veulent du bien, c'est normal qu'elle soit encore vierge.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle est encore… »

L'infirmière se mordit les lèvres en se maudissant. Rogue sourit. Cette histoire avait beau le détruire petit à petit –littéralement- il restait Rogue : sournois, espion et médisant. Pomfresh le contourna, agrandit le trou dans sa tunique pour le soigner et s'affaira dans son dos. En un rien de temps, Rogue sentit la douleur s'évanouir.

« Ca y est, vous êtes réparé, annonça triomphalement Pomfresh. Il n'y a plus la moindre trace de votre accident. Par contre, euh,…

- Par contre, quoi ?

- Eh, bien, euh…

- Oui ?

- Eh, bien,…euh,….

- Mais encore ? »

Elle était toujours derrière lui. Mais Rogue n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour sentir son malaise. Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration. Ensuite, elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse, enchaînant les mots sans prendre la peine de terminer ses phrases.

« Vous savez, Minerva, elle a trouvé une solution. Evidemment, quand elle vit ici, elle vit comme une nonne, ne me faites pas dire, ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Et aucun Gryffondor, même majeur ne pourra vous dire le contraire,… »

_Tiens, tiens, y aurait-il des anguilles sous roche à débusquer de ce côté-là ?_

«…. L'année, elle est sage, sage comme une image, mais durant les vacances, elle se lâche ! »

Pomfresh semblait avoir fini. Au bout d'une minute, sans se retourner, Rogue répéta :

- Elle se lâche ?

- Elle se lâche !

- Elle se… lâche ? »

L'infirmière comprit enfin : Rogue ne comprenait pas.

« Elle s'est trouvé un amoureux, dans le nord de l'Ecosse, un type, .. Waouh, un bûcheron, il est baraqué, vous n'imaginez pas,… »

_Et je m'en fous !_

« …Et elle passe tout l'été avec lui. Et ils… Enfin, vous comprenez… »

_Fort bien._

« Bref, continuait tant bien que mal la pauvre Pomfresh qui rougissait, il a une sœur et, eh,.. Elle est charmante, et, eh,… Elle vit dans le même coin reculé que son frère et là-bas, il y a pas beaucoup de monde, vous savez, elle serait sûrement contente de rencontrer quelqu'un, et, eh,… Minerva affirme que son bûcheron a la plus grande admiration pour les professeurs de Poudlard et je suis sûre que sa sœur aussi et eh,… enfin, si vous cherchez,… enfin, si vous voulez,… enfin, peut-être que Minerva pourra vous présenter la sœur de son… amant ? Tenez, je vais lui demander tout de suite, d'accord ?

- …

- D'accord ?

- Moui. »

Pomfresh se rua dans l'escalier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rogue se releva lentement : il était fatigué.

_Chercher une partenaire sexuelle, c'est pas une sinécure, Bon Dieu ! C'est peut-être pour ça que je le fais jamais : ça demande trop d'énergie! Entre mes cours, augmentés du nombre incroyable d'heures de colle que j'inflige, toutes les démarches nécessaires pour me procurer des ingrédients et avoir mes stocks à jour, sans compter mes recherches pour inventer de nouvelles potions, de nouveaux sorts ou améliorer ce qui existe. Le temps qui me reste est tout juste suffisant pour me morfondre sur ma vie ratée depuis le départ de Lily…_

Il était l'heure du dîner. Rogue descendit sans se presser dans la grande salle. Il comprit avant même de s'asseoir, que ce soir, il y aurait passe d'arme avec McGonagall. Et alors même qu'il se croyait trop las pour cela, la première attaque le ragaillardit et le mit de bonne humeur.

« - Agité, ce thé, paraît-il ?

- Trop à mon goût. Dans cette école, je trouve les thés trop agités et les commérages trop rapides »

_Et toc !_

McGonagall pinça les lèvres et regarda droit devant elle. Elle fixa les élèves un long moment, avant de s'intéresser exclusivement à son assiette.

_Allez, Mcgo, ma grande, attaque ! Ne fais pas celle qui n'est au courant de rien. Bon, tu bouges pas ? Alors, c'est moi qui y vais !_

Et sur le ton de la conversation la plus mondaine, Rogue lança :

«- Cela dit, si le secret médical est de la poudre de perlimpinpin et les indiscrétions plus rapides que l'éclair, nous ne pouvons guère nous en plaindre, car cela nous rend souvent service… Ainsi, précisément, Pomfresh m'a expliqué que vous seriez à même de m'aider à résoudre un problème…délicat…. »

On aurait dit qu'un être invisible ouvrait la bouche de McGonagall au pied de biche :

« - Suzy,… semble penser que,… vous voudriez rencontrer des amis à moi...

- J'en serai ravi, Minerva ! »

Dans la salle, plusieurs élèves sidérés regardaient le professeur de Potion sourire, l'air radieux. De souvenir de Poudlardiens, on n'avait jamais vu ça !

A la table des Poufsouffle, Elizabeth Abbott paru contrarié par ce phénomène contre nature, pendant que McGonagall cherchait une réponse appropriée.

« Vous savez, je doute qu'ils vous plaisent ! Ils n'ont absolument pas votre genre !

- Et c'est quoi, mon genre ? »

Minerva McGonagall déguerpit rapidement d'un champ de bataille trop dangereux, pour attaquer sur un autre front.

« Ils habitent incroyablement loin. Le voyage prend une éternité, ou est épuisant par transplanage. Et une fois qu'on y est, Merlin, il n'y a rien à y faire ! Passez-moi l'expression, mais c'est l'arrière-train du monde !

- Je crois pourtant, que vous y avez trouvé une douce occupation ? répondit Rogue, mielleux. Tellement douce, qu'elle vous retient deux mois dans ce trou de cul du monde.»

_Parce que, oui, ma grande, on dit « trou de cul du monde !_

Nouveau changement de tactique pour McGonagall, qui déglutit péniblement :

« Vous savez, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point. Kurt est loin d'être une beauté et sa sœur, oh, Merlin, c'est encore pire ! On peut arriver à faire abstraction de ses verrues, de ses poils disgracieux et de ses innombrables boutons, mais pas de l'ensemble de ses traits,… c'est bien simple, on dirait qu'elle a été dessinée par Picasso ! Vous connaissez Picasso ? Un moldu, certes, mais,… »

_Comme si on allait changer de sujet maintenant_ !

« - Je ne suis moi-même pas une beauté, je ne peut guère critiquer votre amie…

- Oui, mais, elle, elle est hydrocéphale ! »

_Ooh, le mensonge ! Mcgo, ma grande !_

« - Et puis vous, vous êtes un homme intelligent, plein de savoirs,…elle est … bête ! Oui, je suis désolé de dire ça de la sœur de mon ami, mais c'est la vérité : elle est complètement idiote ! Un homme tel que vous ne saurait se satisfaire d'une telle compagnie. »

_Et la flatterie, maintenant, McGo, McGo !_

« - Tout dépend de ce que l'on fait en cette compagnie… » rétorqua Rogue avec un sourire qu'il croyait coquin et qui aurait fait fuir un hyppogriffe.

Dans la salle, de nombreux élèves se sentaient soulagés en voyant les choses revenir à la normale.

«- Oui, si, elle veut de vous, évidement, parce qu'elle a beau être moche, elle est difficile, la pécore ! Et sans vouloir vous vexer : vous n'avez rien pour vous ! Elle va vous envoyer vous faire voir et ce sera extrêmement humiliant de vous faire jeter par un thon pareil ! Elle va vous dire « Merde » ! Elle ne se gênera pas !

- On ne peut pas en être sûre, avant d'avoir essayé… »

McGonagall semblait aussi concentrée que de la purée de tomate. Elle cherchait désespérément une échappatoire.

«- Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes déçu ! Et vous le serez !

- Minerva, vous faites une très mauvaise Serpentarde ! »

McGonagall eu l'air plus dépité que jamais.

« -Et cessez de chercher des arguments pour m'éloigner de la sœur de votre jardinier privé, je suis sûre que Dumbledore m'appuie dans mon désir de rencontrer votre amie."

Minerva McGonagall tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore qui lui fit un petit signe d'assentiment. La noble vieille dame sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

_Echec et mat, Mcgo!_

_Putain, elle a raison la vieille : c'est pas la porte à côté !_

Rogue n'avait pas perdu une minute. Dès le repas terminé, il s'était précipité sur le portoloin que McGonagall, contrainte par Dumbledore, lui avait indiqué. Par un procédé magique, qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle avait averti de son arrivée et expliqué à son amant de quoi il retournait. (7)

Bref, notre Rogue, parti vers 20h, arriva en fin de soirée. Il débarqua au pied du lit d'un énorme gaillard.

_T'as raison, ma grande ! Pourquoi perdre du temps ? Autant atterrir dans la chambre directement_ !

« Ah, vous voilà, Sevresus, c'est ça ?

- Severus.

- Ah.

- Oui.

- Bien. »

Le silence qui suivit était ceux des gens qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pourraient se dire.

«- Votre sœur ?

- Oui, dans la cuisine. Elle vous a préparé un gâteau. Elle est plutôt contente : y a pas beaucoup de gens qui passent par ici. »

_Parfait, super ! Tout s'annonce très bien ! Une bonne bouffe, une bonne baise et retour au bercail en pleine forme._

«- La sœur, elle doit se contenter des deux gars qui travaillent avec moi et elle dit qu' y a pas un des deux qui est fichu de faire une minette, alors,… »

…_Charmant_

« - Minerva a bien prévenu que vous étiez laid,.. »

_Merci Mcgo, tu perds rien pour attendre._

« Mais la sœur, elle a dit qu'elle s'en fichait que là où vous mettriez la tête, elle la verrait pas beaucoup et que de toute façon elle fermerait les yeux, alors…

- Charmant.

- Oh, ne vous plaignez pas, vous allez bien vous amuser. Même si Billy dit qu'elle a le trou un peu grand.

_Il faut à tout prix que cette conversation s'arrête!_

« - Pas la peine de discuter, le mieux, c'est que je rencontre mademoiselle, votre sœur, n'est-ce pas? »

_Mademoiselle, votre sœur…, Non mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ?_

Rogue descendit l'escalier, le bûcheron sur ses talons et pénétra dans une cuisine vaste et bien éclairée, au centre de laquelle, une blonde à grosse poitrine démoulait un gâteau.

_Ooh, Minerva ! Les verrues, les poils, l'hydrocéphalie,... Que de mensonges… ! C'est pas bien, ma grande !_

La femme qui se tenait face à lui n'était pas une beauté mais elle était loin d'être laide.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer !

- C'est vrai que vous êtes moche.

_Ca fait toujours plaisir._

« Vous au contraire, vous êtes bien plus belle que Minerva ne l'avait dit »

_Tiens McGo, une petite dispute avec ta belle-sœur pour commencer. Et t'auras du mal à nier : je fais rien que dire la vérité._

« Votre beauté est un enchantement. »

_Faut quand même être Serpentard pour faire des compliments à ceux qui vous insultent ! Alors, Salazard, vous dites quoi de ça ?_

« Oh, perdez pas votre temps, on sait pourquoi vous êtes là et j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Alors on bouffe et puis on baise, et on discute pas »

_Attends,… Mais c'est la femme de ma vie, celle-là !_

Ils s'attablèrent tous les trois. Rogue espérant que Kurt ne participait qu'à la première partie des opérations : le gâteau.

_Oh, Merlin !_

« Mais, c'est délicieux ! Comment le faites-vous ?

- On ne vous en fait pas des pareils dans votre monde ? »

_Holà, attends ! Dans « mon monde »_ ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sorcière ?

La grande blonde éclata de rire.

« Sorcière ? Tu penses, si c'était le cas, je pourrirais pas ici ! »

_Très juste ! Au temps pour moi ! 6h de voyage pour rien : ça m'apprendra à vérifier mes informations_ !

Décidément, cette histoire de malédiction lui faisait perdre la tête ou alors à force d'attendre en vain le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se rouillait.

Sans un mot, Rogue se leva, jeta un sort qui réduisit le pénis de Kurt à trois millimètres et prit le plat de gâteau avant de transplaner.

Une heure du matin. Pomfresh ne dormait pas. Paresseusement allongée sur une chaise longue, elle goûtait la quiétude de cet instant : pour une fois, son infirmerie était vide. Il faisait doux, il faisait calme, elle pouvait se reposer en paix.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elle cru voir la tête de Rogue, et fut sûre en tout cas d'entendre très clairement ce hurlement :

« ET C'EST POUR DES MOLDUS QUE VOUS ME FAITES PERDRE MON TEMPS ? »

Interdite, un moment, Pomfresh finit par soupirer un qualificatif qu'heureusement pour lui, Rogue n'entendit pas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes

7. Ca s'appelle un Gsm et contrairement à ce qu'Hermione affirme, on capte très bien du haut de la tour nord. Mais pour une fois que McGo peut faire de son nez devant Rogue, elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle avait bêtement un téléphone moldu…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Que Jane K. Rowling ferme les yeux, on va dévoyer ses personnages, et gratuitement en plus

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inutile de dire que Severus Rogue passa une mauvaise nuit.

Le gâteau était bien trop gras pour être digéré facilement. Rogue se réveilla donc la tête dans le cake et décida de sauter le petit déjeuner. Il en profita pour faire le point.

_Option 1 : E.Abbot, raté, mais reste une chance__. Sa copine va peut-être la convaincre, son esprit romantique fera le reste. Quoi qu'il en soit, pas de mouvement à faire de ce côté : la dinde a été préparée, la seule chance de la cuire, c'est qu'elle vienne d'elle-même se frotter à la jambe du cuisinier._

Rogue faisait les cent pas, les yeux fixés sur le sol, il dépliait en d'amples mouvements son bras droit, comptant chaque option sur les doigts.

_Option 2 :__ La petite Smithie. _

Eh, oui. Severus Rogue est un Serpentard.

_Je vais encore devoir lui faire du gringue pour qu'elle convainque l'option 1. Et se faisant, et à force de plaider ma cause auprès de sa copine, elle finira peut-être par perdre la tête pour moi. Il faudra bien la surveiller pour profiter du créneau, avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits._

_Option 3 : Les autres élèves. Toujours non aux Serdaigles. Ce sera vraiment ma dernière option. Toujours non aux Serpentardes, d'autant qu'elles sont toutes les deux de mères moldues. Crois-moi, Salazard, le Choixpeau magique se fout carrément de ta gueule ! Les Poufsouffles, je peux pas faire plus : deux lièvres, ça va, trois, bonjour les dégâts. Les Gryffondor,… Mouais, va falloir s'y coller…_

_Option 4 : Notre amie Pomfresh, ça fait partie de son boulot, après tout ! Je devrais pouvoir la coincer avec ça._

_Option 5 : … Il y en a forcément ! Réfléchis Severus, réfléchis !..._

… _Ben, l'étudiante… elle était folle de moi, il y a cinq ans, peut-être que,…_

_Oui ! Ca devrait être jouable. C'est même plus sensé et raisonnable que tout ce que j'ai imaginé jusqu'à présent… ... Des copains de McGo, non, mais franchement, à quoi je pensais ?_

_« Au cul » _répondit la petite voix désagréable au fond de lui.

_Bon, c'est bien._

_Option 6 : Les profs,… Ca, on laisse tomber ! Trop dégoûtant._

Rogue regarda sa main pour visualiser son nombre d'options et il ne vit rien. Rien. Pas la moindre trace de doigt. Sa main était complètement transparente. Il la sentait pourtant.

_Il est temps de mettre une option sur Pomfresh._

Il enfila des gants – un seul aurait suffit, mais qui se balade avec un gant ?- et traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

« -Ah, Severus, vous êtes venu m'expliquer votre étrange attitude d'hier soir ? »

_Hein, quoi ?_

-« Mais, non ! Pas du tout…. Euh, si, en fait. Si, totalement. Euh,… »

_C'est pas du tout comme ça que je voulais commencer ! J'imaginais le truc plus théâtral. Bon. Ta tête de mort, Severus. Voilà c'est bien._

« - Houlà, c'est quoi cet air funèbre ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il traversa lentement l'infirmerie. Marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la table d'auscultation. S'assit lentement. Leva la main droite et enleva le gant.

« -Oh, Merlin ! Il va falloir vous faire repousser une main ! Bonne chance, ça fait vraiment mal ! »

Rogue déplaça le bras et sa main invisible caressa tout doucement la joue de Pomfresh qui se figea. Elle était stupéfaite par la tendresse du geste plus que par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

« - Votre main est invisible ! »

Rogue ne dit rien, il déboutonna sa tunique sous les yeux inquiets de la médicomage qui recula d'un bon mètre. Rogue dévoila son torse. La lumière de l'infirmerie traversait sa poitrine par endroits, comme si Rogue avait été criblé de balles.

« - Je deviens transparent.

- Oh ! C'est pas courant, ça. Vous savez d'où vient le mal ? »

Pomfresh avait retrouvé son ton médical et par contraste, Rogue pouvait dire qu'elle avait été troublée par ses gestes précédents.

_Bien, très bien._

« -Dumbledore a une idée.

- C'est sûrement la bonne, Dumbledore est très fort.

- Il pense que c'est une malédiction.

- Oh, Merlin ! Très dur, les malédictions.

- Parce que je suis né d'un parent moldu.

- Oh, vraiment injuste.

- C'est Salazard qui l'aurait lancée

- Bien son genre ! Malheureusement, c'est l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, je crains qu'on ne puisse défaire la malédiction. Mais dans toute malédiction, il y a, il doit y avoir une échappatoire. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne les malédictions. Il suffit donc dechercher l'échappatoire et de l'appliquer.

- On la connaît.

- Ah, très bien, très bien. Quel traitement dois-je vous appliquer ? »

Rogue sourit intérieurement et laissa passer un instant avant de répondre.

« - Pour éviter de disparaître, je dois faire l'amour avec une sorcière de sang-pur.

- Mais c'est complètement idiot.

- J'en conviens. »

Le cerveau de Pomfresh, s'était brusquement arrêté.

Rogue attendit un peu avant d'expliquer :

« - Vous devez me soigner, Suzy. Peu m'importe la manière, mais soignez-moi. »

Pomfresh vit passer sa vie devant ses yeux. Elle regretta pour la première fois le serment qu'elle avait prêté des années auparavant, elle regretta le jour où elle avait accepté ce poste à Poudlard, où elle n'avait pas une minute à elle et où tout le monde l'appelait l'infirmière alors qu'elle était médicomage, bordel de merde, MEDICOMAGE ! Elle regretta même que ses parents se soient rencontrés, qu'ils aient choisis de se marier entre sorcier plutôt qu'avec des moldus.

_Son silence n'est pas de bon augure_.

« - Je ne suis pas encore mort. … Il me reste quelques jours. Je vous laisse trouver le meilleur moyen de me soigner. »

Rogue quitta l'infirmerie. Il était loin déjà quand Pomfresh sortit de sa torpeur et il n'entendit pas, heureusement pour lui, son exclamation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Il était temps d'aller donner cours. Rogue entra en classe ce qui fit immédiatement taire tous les élèves. Il leur jeta un bref coup œil et de sa baguette inscrivit la recette d'une potion au tableau.

« -Vous n'aurez nul besoin de parler. »

Et il s'assit à son bureau prêt à continuer la mise au point de ses plans de bataille pour survivre.

_Ok, pour Pomfresh, ça la dégoûte, c'est sûr, mais elle le fera, serment d'Hippocrate__ oblige (8). La malédiction n'interdit pas le dégoût que je sache. Bon, je pourrais tout stopper et attendre simplement qu'elle se décide à faire son boulot. Sauf que,… moi, aussi, ça me dégoûte un peu. A choisir, j'aime autant une petite jeune bien fraîche…_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi cette agitation ? Qu'ont-ils tous à chuchoter ? J'interroge Malefoy. Non ce flagorneur tire-au-flanc va me dire que tout va bien. Londubat ? Ce trouillard n'osera pas me mentir, mais il n'osera pas me répondre non plus…. Granger ! Tellement désireuse d'étudier et de suivre le règlement qu'elle n'hésitera ni à se mettre toute la classe à dos ni à répondre à un professeur._

« - Granger ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est la même potion qu'hier, monsieur. »

_Si elle le dit, c'est sûrement vrai, vu que je ne sais même pas quel jour on est. Don__c, faire comme si c'était voulu._

« - Hier, vous l'avez réalisée, aujourd'hui, vous allez trouver ce que cette potion a en commun avec cinq autres potions que vous avez étudiées cette année… Un O à ceux qui trouvent les points commun avec cinq potions, un E si vous n'en trouvez que 4, sinon un T. Et je le répète : vous n'aurez pas besoin de parler pour cet exercice. »

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent sur leur manuel.

_Et voilà, comment on les calme ! __(9) Bon, nos moutons. __Pomfresh, c'est fait. Abbott, c'est fait. Passons à l'étudiante._

Rogue prit un parchemin, sa plume et commença à écrire. Le parchemin, magique, effaçait les ratures au fur et à mesure et permettait à Rogue d'intervertir les mots et les phrases comme il le voulait. (10) Il travaillait avec autant d'ardeur que ses élèves et à la fin de l'heure, il était plutôt content de lui.

« Nicole,

Je vous écris comme on crie au secours. J'ai été aveugle trop longtemps. Pendant deux ans, je vous ai stupidement rejetée. Je ne voyais rien, je ne comprenais rien. La beauté de cette nuit aurait du m'ouvrir les yeux ; mais il m'a fallu deux ans encore pour réaliser que cette nuit avait été le plus beau moment de ma vie. Et plus encore pour oser vous écrire. J'ai conscience que de nombreux hommes vous poursuivent de leurs assiduités mais votre souvenir est la seule chose qui me fait vivre. Votre visage est la plus belle chose que j'ai contemplée, votre voix, la musique la plus douce que j'ai entendue. Accordez-moi un rendez-vous, un seul.

Votre Severus Rogue. »

_Pas mal. _

Rogue était content de lui, tout comme Hermione Granger, la seule à avoir trouvé suffisamment de points communs entre la potion de confusion et cinq autres. Quand il leva la tête, Rogue n'apprécia pas son air satisfait, mais il n'eu pas le temps d'inventer un prétexte pour la coller ou déchirer son devoir.

_Tu perds rien pour attendre, __le border terrier ! (11) _

_-ooooo-  
_

Rogue se réveilla d'excellente humeur. La discussion avec la petite Smithie qu'il avait coincée la veille, à la sortie des cours, s'était merveilleusement bien passée, il l'avait émue au-delà de ses espérances. Il s'étira avec plaisir, constata que ses deux mains étaient désormais totalement transparentes, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la grande salle le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui fit détaler tous les élèves sur son chemin car lorsque Rogue sourit, il a l'air d'un loup qui cherche une proie.

La table des professeurs était singulièrement vide : Pomfresh déprimait et McGonagall était dans les lointaines forêts d'Ecosse où elle avait été appelée d'urgence. Alors qu'il engloutissait joyeusement ses œufs au lards, Rogue reçu une missive.

« Cher Séverus,

Je serai heureuse de vous recevoir ce jeudi à 19h00, en mon domicile, 13 rue bateau.

Nicole »

_Parfait_

« - Monsieur le directeur ? Pourrais-je prendre une journée de répit ? J'ai la possibilité de résoudre, ce soir, le problème que vous savez et je voudrais m'y préparer.

- Bien sûr. » répondit Dumbledore, avec un petit quelque chose qui signifiait « Une fois d'accord, mais pas deux. »

Rogue profita donc de la journée pour traîner, se reposer et se faire beau. Il prit un long bain et hésita à se laver les cheveux.

_Bof, elle m'a connu le cheveu gras,__ et visiblement, elle aimait ça… c'est comme ça qu'elle était folle de moi,… On change pas une coiffure qui gagne... Haha, ce que je suis drôle ! Et puis, vu ce que ça donne quand je les lave, vaut mieux pas. _

A 19h tapante, sentant le bois de cèdre et le citron, habillé d'une belle robe de sorcier noire, avec –oh, exceptionnel- une écharpe blanche offerte par la damoiselle en question, Severus sonnait au 13 rue bateau.

La porte s'ouvrit et tout d'abord, il ne distingua rien.

« - Bonsoir Severus. »

Une ombre sur un fond sombre.

« - Euh, Bonsoir, … euh »

L'ombre fit un pas et la lumière d'un réverbère l'éclaira.

« - …NICOLE ! »

_Merlin, c'est pas possible ! __Où sont passés ses nichons et ses hanches ? Dieu, quel sac d'os ! Eh, ben quand on va baiser, ça va faire du bruit ! Nos squelettes vont s'entrechoquer : bonjour les dégâts ! Et c'est quoi ce maquillage ? Elle trouve ça joli de se dessiner des cernes sous les yeux ? _

« - …Aheu, on dirait que vous avez, vous aussi, adopté le noir, …

- C'est la couleur de la congrégation. »

_Hein ?_

Rogue a longtemps été un mangemort, Rogue a été espion, Rogue a affronté les pires situations, Rogue a fait les rencontres les plus dangereuses, Rogue sent immédiatement les guêpiers dans lesquelles il se fourre.

« - La congrégation ?

- Entrez. »

_Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent._ (12)

Un long couloir peint en noir et éclairé par quelques chandelles.

_Dans ce quartier moldu, il__ serait si facile d'avoir l'électricité et des ampoules…._

Nicole entra dans une pièce peinte en mauve foncé et s'installa sur l'un des coussins répartis sur le sol autour d'une table basse au milieu de laquelle une déesse indienne avalait un couteau.

« - Je ne suis plus celle que vous avez connu.

- Je m'en suis aperçu. »

Nicole eut un sourire.

« - Je me suis enfin débarrassée de tous ces kilos qui me pourrissaient la vie.

- C'est sûr, un bonnet C et des hanches rondes, ça n'a jamais plu à aucun homme ! »

Nicole resta interdite. Au bout d'une minute, elle se reprit :

«- Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé la lumière.

- Ca se voit, vous êtes resplendissante. »

Nicole le regardait, l'air méfiant, cherchant à savoir si son dernier commentaire était sincère ou ironique.

_Tout doux__, Severus ! Si tu veux sauter la jument, l'énerver, c'est pas le meilleur moyen._

Rogue se dépêcha d'arborer un sourire niais. Ce qui fit peur à Nicole qui décida de couper au plus vite à l'entretien. Elle débita son discours le plus rapidement possible.

« - Mon maître m'a montré qu'il y a plus dans les vieilles sagesses moldues de l'autre bout de la terre que dans nos principes magiques. Grâce à lui, je trouve la sérénité et je cherche le Nirvana. Je n'ai d'amour que pour lui et ses caresses me rendent chaque jour plus libre. Je ne suis plus la petite Nikky qui perdait la tête pour un professeur, même si j'assume ce passé, je suis aujourd'hui une femme indépendante qui décide de ses choix. »

_Traduction : je suis toujours la même petite écervelée dépourvue de personnalité, je suis toujours attirée par les vieux types en noir, seule différence, je suis, cette fois, tombée sur un type qui, au lieu de me repousser, a mis au point un discours bien rodé pour pouvoir me bourrer tous les soirs…_

« -Et la femme indépendante que vous êtes pourrait-elle décider d'offrir à son premier amour la seule chose qui l'ai rendu heureux ? La femme indépendante que vous êtes, peut-elle faire preuve de bonté ? De compassion ? Peut-elle jeter un œil sur ce que son passé- qu'elle assume- a fait de moi ? »

Nicole avala difficilement sa salive. Envolé l'air mystérieux et suffisant : elle ne savait pas du tout que dire. Aucun de ses discours tout fait n'était prévu pour répondre à de pareilles questions. Elle se dégonflait donc plus vite qu'une baudruche. Dans son déguisement gothique, elle ressemblait à une petite belette apeurée. Mais elle tentait quand même de garder le contrôle de la situation :

« -Que voulez-vous ? »

Rogue se souvint qu'elle était une élève déplorable, peu intelligente.

« - Vous.

- Ah.

- Pour une nuit, seulement. Faites cesser ce mal qui me ronge pour une nuit seulement.

- Oui, mais, vous ne reviendrez pas ensuite ? Parce qu'on dit une nuit et puis, c'est tout le temps,…

- J'ai tenu cinq ans, Nicole. Cinq ans. Je l'ai fait. Je vous ai laissé vivre sans moi, cinq ans. Si tel est votre désir, je rééditerai cet exploit. »

_Et sans souffrir encore !_

« - Et je vous promets solennellement de ne pas vous revoir avant cinq ans.

- Comprenez-moi, c'est pas que je veux vous faire souffrir, mais Roger, il n'aime pas trop que ses disciples se dispersent. Il dit que notre énergie sexuelle est sacrée et qu'il faut savoir l'utiliser, qu'il faut connaître le tantra pour que les gestes d'amour nous rendent plus fortes et plus libres. Et lui seul le connaît, c'est un savoir difficile et abscan.

- Abscons.

- Oui, exactement. » fit Nicole, ravie. « Alors, vous comprenez, normalement, je ne dois pas coucher avec d'autres hommes...

- Roger vous interdit des choses ?

- Non, non, non, non, Roger n'interdit rien, je fais ce que je veux, je suis libre, simplement, c'est pour mon bien, c'est mieux pour moi si je couche qu'avec lui. C'est mieux pour nous toutes.

- Alors,… » Rogue savait qu'il jouait serré. « Alors, vous allez faire passer votre bien-être avant … ma survie ? Vous allez refuser de perdre un peu d'énergie pour me sauver du désespoir ? Comment pouvez-vous chercher la sérénité et traiter ainsi un pauvre mendiant ? Un mendiant d'amour, qui plus est. Un mendiant qui était un homme fort et indépendant avant que vous n'entriez dans sa vie. Un homme à qui vous allez refuser les quelques heures d'amour qui pourraient éclairer sa solitude, quelques heures qui lui tiendront lieu de chandelle pour de longues années ? »

_Acteur, y'a pas à dire, je me ferais des c... en or. __Après tout, le change argent moldu noise est assez avantageux. J'ai même déjà trouvé un nom d'emprunt pour le monde moldu : Alan Rickman… ça sonne bien, je trouve…_

Mais, vu que le monde est cruel, Rogue dut s'arracher à ses rêveries moldues car la dinde se décidait.

« -Bon d'accord. Mais vite, parce que Roger va rentrer et même si je fais ce que je veux, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous trouvent dans cette position. Dépêchez-vous. »

_Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !E__nfin, la fin des ennuis !_

Elle était déjà sur lui, déboutonnant sa longue tunique.

_Hein, quoi, ici ? Sur le sol ? Bon__ ben, d'accord…._

« -Fleur de Lotus ? Ma petite fleur ? Ylang-ylang, Patchouli, Où êtes-vous ? »

« -Mince, Roger ! »

_Merde, Roger._

« -Vous devez partir, faut surtout pas qu'il vous trouve. Transplanez.

- A vos ordres. »

Il la prit par la taille et ils transplanèrent.

« -Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je vous ai emmené dans un endroit romantique pour que nous partagions quelques minutes de bonheur sans que Roger ne s'en aperçoive.

- Mais pas du tout ! Il vient de rentrer, il va se demander où je suis. Il aime que ses disciples soient à la maison pour l'accueillir. Il n'aime pas que nous soyons absentes et comme nous ne savons jamais quand il revient, on reste toujours à la maison. Et puis, il va vouloir qu'on lui prépare à manger, qu'on le masse, qu'on lui fasse des gâteries et si je ne suis pas là, il sera triste et mes sœurs profiteront de mon absence. »

Elle transplana aussi sec.

Sans même dire au revoir.

Rogue resta seul comme un con.

_C'est sûr, je me suis lavé pour rien._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes

8. A l'époque d'Hippocrate, (médecin moldu, 4ème siècle avant JC, autre moldu célèbre) moldus et sorciers vivaient encore ensemble, ils ont donc le même serment qui oblige les médecins à être utiles à leurs patients et à ne pas leur nuire.

9. C'est savoureux dans la bouche de Rogue maisplus encoredans celle de Josiane Balasko dans « Lepère Noël est une ordure. »

10. Je me disais que j'adorerais avoir un parchemin pareil jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'en avais un : ça s'appelle un traitement de texte… :-)

11. Ne nous y trompons pas : J'adore Hermione... mais Rogue pas.

12. Et Rogue a oublié son latin : « morituri te salutant »

Vous n'oubliez pas les reviews... :-) Merci à tous mes lecteurs.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Que Jane K. Rowling ferme les yeux, on va dévoyer ses personnages, et gratuitement en plus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rogue se réveilla d'humeur maussade. Le fait qu'un certain Roger, qu'il soupçonnait en plus d'être moldu, (_Connais pas un seul Roger_) ait une vie nettement plus agréable que la sienne ne l'aidait certes pas. Il se frotta les yeux avec des mains désormais transparentes et se leva en baillant et en se grattant.

_Pas la peine d'aller à la salle de bain, je me suis lavé__ hier en long en large et en hauteur._

Rogue se contenta donc d'enlever sa robe de nuit blanche pour enfiler sa robe noire.

« AAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA …. »

_Calme-toi, Severus, calme-toi !_

Les yeux fermés, Rogue essayait de ne pas crier.

« AAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAHA »

Les yeux ouverts, Rogue hurlait.

« AAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAHA

_Il est là, il est là ! Je le sens, il est là !_

« AAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAHA »

_Non, il est pas là, il a disparu, au secours, maman, Merlin,…_

« AAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAHA »

_Calme-toi, calme-toi, bordel! __Il est là: il n'a pas disparu, tu peux le sentir ! Il est juste transparent, il n'a pas encore disparu, CALME- TOI !_

Rogue prit un inspiration et se força à faire face au cauchemar de tout être de sexe masculin : son reflet dans le miroir montrait un corps qui se terminait au nombril pour reprendre à mi-cuisse. Entre les deux…. rien. Rien. Le vide absolu.

Les yeux fous de Rogue avisèrent une chaussette. Il s'en saisit fébrilement et l'installa sur son pénis invisible. Alors seulement, Rogue se calma. La vision de cette chaussette immobile, semblant flotter en plein milieu de rien, à 1m du sol, le rassurait. Mais ne l'enchantait pas : il se dépêcha de s'habiller. Il ne put pourtant se résoudre à enlever la chaussette et à croiser, même un bref instant, la vue du vide qui semblait à présent installé à la place de son entrejambe. Il enfila son slip par-dessus.

_Plus le temps de tergiverser, l'heure de l'urgence a sonné !_

Et Rogue cavala à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie. Ce qui traumatisa les élèves qui se rendaient à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner : de mémoire de Poudlard, on n'avait jamais vu Rogue courir dans les couloirs.

« -Pomfresh, vous devez m'aidez ! »

Pomfresh était au fond de l'infirmerie et lui tournait le dos.

« -C'est pour quoi ? fit-elle d'une voix étrangement étranglée.

- Vous le savez très bien ! Mettons nos dégoûts de côté, obéissons à Salazar et unissons-nous physiquement pour que j'arrête de disparaître !

- Je pense que ce ne sera pas possible…

- Oh, si, ça l'est ! Et tout de suite encore ! »

Rogue agrippa Pomfresh par l'épaule et l'obligea violemment à lui faire face.

« AAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAHA ! »

Décidément, Rogue se répétait ce matin.

Il s'écarta d'un bond en voyant les énormes yeux à facettes, la petite trompe et les poils noirs.

« - Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui….. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Qu'avez-vous ?

- Je l'ignore, Dumbledore l'ignore, personne ne sait… »» Pomfresh sanglotait. Sous sa trompe, on distinguait encore ses véritables lèvres.

« - Bouin, snif, ouin,…. Je me transforme en MOUCHE !

- Je pourrais peut-être fermer les yeux ? » suggéra Rogue qui ne pensait qu'à lui.

_Argh, non, Severus, c'est dégueulasse, jamais tu pourras ! Et puis, pardon, mais sa structure magique doit être sérieusement altérée : pour lever la malédiction, ça doit être tintin !_

« - Je n'ai rien dit. Oubliez-moi, soignez-vous bien, Poppy. »

Et Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie. Dans le couloir, il s'appuya contre un mur : il n'avait jamais été aussi abattu de sa vie. Les chocs successifs de deux visions d'horreur l'empêchaient de penser. Quant il se remit en marche, ses jambes le portèrent au bureau de Dumbledore, sans même qu'il le remarque.

« Bonbons au citron. »

Dumbledore s'affairait sur ses instruments d'argent. Il ne leva même pas les yeux sur Rogue.

« -Dumbledore, ça ne va pas du tout. »

Jamais, Rogue n'avait fait un tel aveu de faiblesse.

« - Je sais, et je ne sais pas absolument pas à quoi c'est dû, d'où ça provient, je n'ai pas la moindre piste, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un métamorphose spontanée en mouche ! (13) Vous l'avez examinée ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je l'ai vue, mais pas examinée, à vrai dire, j'allais lui demander son aide.

- Son aide ? Vous êtes souffrant ?

- La malédiction de Salazar,… je disparais…

- Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à résoudre le problème ? »

La surprise du vieux sorcier réconforta Rogue : pour Dumbledore, il était évident qu'il était capable de dénicher une partenaire sexuelle de sang-pur en quelques jours.

-« Non, je n'ai pas…

- Albus, Albus ! » C'était Flitwick. « Il faut que vous veniez voir ça !

- Vraiment ?

- Oh, oui ! Vous ne le croirez pas, à moins de le voir de vos propres yeux ! Sybille est collée au plafond ! »

_Oh, oh, oh._

« -Pardon ?

- Parfaitement, au plafond de sa propre classe ! »

_J'ai peut-être omis de signaler ça…_

« - Et il y a quelque chose de proprement incroyable ! dit Flitwick, tout d'un coup plus calme. Voyez-vous les Gryffondors avaient cours avec elle, jeudi. Ils sont entrés dans la classe et ils ne l'y ont pas vue, ils ont cru qu'elle allait arriver, ils l'ont attendue, attendue, elle n'est jamais venue. (14) Les élèves des cours suivant ont réagi de la même manière. Mais les Gryffondors avaient à nouveau cours avec elle ce vendredi, et là, quand même, ils se sont mis à la chercher. L'un d'eux a finalement levé le nez et l'a aperçue complètement engluée au plafond. Eh, bien figurez-vous que Mlle Granger a dissuadé ses camarades d'avertir le corps enseignant : elle a affirmé qu'il s'agissait pour le professeur Trelawney d'un exercice particulier de divination…

- Mais, Merlin ! Qu'arrive-t-il à cette école ? Je vous suis, Filius. »

Rogue attendit que le bruit des pas de Dumbledore s'évanouisse, il ferma doucement la porte et éclata de rire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes

13. Dumbledore devrait de temps en temps regarder des films moldus, comme par exemple « The Fly », réalisé en 1986 par David Cronenberg.

14... ZaïZaï. ZaïZaï. ZaïZaï, Ohooo,… ZaïZaï. ZaïZaï. ZaïZaï... (Joe Dassin, « Siffler sur la colline. » 1968.)


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue souriait encore en arrivant dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

« -VOUS ! » Il tendait son doigt en direction de Granger attablée avec ses petits camarades qui, sous le coup de la surprise et de la peur, laissa s'échapper une bouchée de tartine beurrée.

« Vous me plaisez ! 5 points pour Gryffondor ! »

Et Rogue s'avança royal, sous le regard médusé de tous les élèves. Il ne s'attarda pas sur McGonagall et entama son repas.

« -Des points pour Gryffondor ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous vous êtes cogné la tête ? Contre un plafond, peut-être ? »

_La bave du crapaud, blabla…_

« - …. Oh, comme c'est gentil de le demander ! Oui, mon ami, va très bien. » McGonagall affectait d'être mondaine et souriante. « Oh, bien sûr, il a fallu de nombreuses heures pour lever un maléfice stupide et infantile » McGo changea brusquement de ton et siffla, menaçante : « Des heures que vous me payerez au centuple, Severus !

- Oh, Pourquoi ? Tout est certainement mieux maintenant, car je ne doute pas que vous ayez profité de l'occasion pour vous offrir quelques centimètres de plaisir en plus ! »

_Et toc, la vieille._

McGonagall eut l'air d'avoir en bouche un aliment particulièrement répugnant, et chercha une réplique pendant que Rogue quittait la table en emportant un bout de pain.

On était samedi, Rogue rejoignit donc ses appartements. Mais il n'avait pas plus tôt fermé la porte qu'elle s'ouvrait violemment.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Elizabeth .. ?!

- J'exige une explication ! »

_Pour être entrée dans l'appartements d'un professeur sans frapper, sale insolente_ ?

« - Voyons ma colombe, calmez-vous ! »

_Ma colombe ? Beurk !_

« - J'attends ! » Elizabeth Abbot croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, et tapotait impatiemment du pied.

_T'attends quoi, Pouflasse ?_

« - J'avoue que je ne saisis pas…

- Vous me plaisez ? VOUS ME PLAISEZ ? Et à une élève de 2ou 3ème en plus ! NON, MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !

- Attendez, vous parlez de ce que j'ai dit dans la grande salle ? »

Elizabeth Abbot retomba comme un soufflé. Rogue savait que feindre la plus grande surprise était souvent une tactique habile. Ensuite, il fallait attendre que l'autre s'explique. Qu'il s'enferre dans ses propres explications.

« - Vous, vous, vous lui avez donné des points,….vous lui….avez dit qu'elle vous plaisait !

- Je me rends compte que je me suis mal exprimé… sa conduite me plaisait. Elle - sa conduite- méritait des points. Et j'étais le seul à pouvoir lui donner car je pense être le seul professeur à avoir ce point de vue sur la situation, je ne doute pas que McGonagall ne la punisse, pourtant je trouve qu'elle a bien agi. Autre chose ?

- C'est… c'est une enfant…

- Oui, c'est pourquoi, je trouve cette scène de jalousie particulièrement déplacée. Il est stupide, quel que soit le vocabulaire que j'ai employé, d'imaginer autre chose qu'un rapport élève professeur. »

Elizabeth Abbot rougit violemment.

« - Mais puisque vous êtes là, autant profiter du plaisir de votre visite… Asseyez-vous, désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un peu de tisane sensifleur ? Cela ferait disparaître vos rougeurs,… »

Elizabeth Abbot devint carrément violette. Elle fit quelques pas maladroits en direction du fauteuil. Rogue appréciait pleinement la domination qu'il exerçait sur elle. Il savourait la maîtrise de la situation et se réjouissait de son habileté à basculer du statut d'accusé à celui d'accusateur.

_Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais t'as pas trop de temps à perdre, mon grand ! T'as plus de main, je te signale, sans parler du reste. Alors moins de stratégie et plus d'actes : à l'assaut !_

Rogue évalua la situation au lieu d'en jouir et se décida. Il saisit par la taille la jeune fille qui s'asseyait et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Elle avait les lèvres douces et langue fraîche. Rogue appréciait.

_Vas-y Coco, surtout ne la laisse pas parler, ne la laisse pas reprendre ses esprits, fais comme si vous étiez emportés par la fougue de cet instant et son romantisme échevelé._

Elizabeth Abbot se dégageait, repoussait timidement les avances de l'homme en noir :

« - Pro..Sev…

- C'est vous que j'aime, c'est vous. Vous me rendez-vous fou, plus que tout… »

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, pressé de noyer ses objections dans la salive. Elle semblait s'abandonner : trop hésitante et craintive pour se défendre vraiment, trop romantique et dominée pour ne pas faire l'effort de chercher à apprécier ce mélange de fluides.

_Ca fait une éternité que je l'embrasse. Je devrais pouvoir y aller, là. Elle a l'air d'être bien._

Elizabeth Abbot effectivement ne tremblait plus, son corps était souple entre les bras de Rogue : elle se laissait faire. Il coula sa main invisible le long de son corps, évitant la poitrine, descendant prestement vers son entrecuisse. Sans qu'elle le remarque, il glissa sous les tissus, effleura son pubis et se mit en quête de son clitoris. Ce qu'elle remarqua. Elizabeth Abbot eut un sursaut de cabri, d'une telle intensité que cela l'arracha aux bras de son amant, et avant que Rogue ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour l'entraîner à nouveau, elle avait tourné les talons et s'enfuyait par la porte.

_Pffui…_

Rogue soupira longuement, mais il savait qu'il n'avait guère le choix.

_D'abord, Abbot est ta meilleure chance, ensuite, il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud._

Il se dirigea donc à pas lourd vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles, qui plongea dans un brusque silence quand il la traversa pour se diriger vers les dortoirs.

« Partez. »

Les compagnes d'Elizabeth ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent à l'allure du vent, les laissant seuls dans le dortoir des 7ème année de Poufsouffle.

_Hum, optons pour le silence._

Elizabeth se tordait nerveusement les doigts, elle semblait en proie à la plus grande confusion.

_Me taire. Ca l'obligera à agir et vu son état, ce sera n'importe quoi, donc, en ma faveur. _

« -Pardon, Séverus,… pardon… »

_Pas mal_

« - Je me trompais,… je veux dire… Au début, je savais que,... mais je, ...après, je me suis laissée entraîner, je…Je savais, je vous ai dit, je… ce baiser, … m'a révélé…je, je ne vous aime pas Séverus »

_Houlà !_

« - Ma colombe, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, vous êtes troublée, je vous ai brusquée… Oh ! J'ai été tellement stupide ! Je n'ai pas pu vous accorder ce que vous me demandiez, ce dont vous aviez besoin, un être si pur que vous, du temps, bien sûr. Vous aviez raison, il vous fallait du temps, mais vous me rendez fou,…Sauvage… aimant, vous me transformez en braise, Elizabeth, vous me… vous me… je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même, c'est vous qui l'avez, Elizabeth, vous me dominez… »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle subrepticement, il dit son dernier mot dans un soupir qu'il acheva en collant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Une fois encore, elle n'osa pas lui échapper, laissant le grand homme maigre aux cheveux gras couvrir son visage et sa langue de baisers. Il l'enserrait fort et elle ne pouvait pas dire que cette étreinte était désagréable. Il la souleva et elle apprécia le tournis et la légèreté qu'on éprouve dans les bras d'un homme. Il la colla contre un mur et dans un pur réflexe, elle noua ses jambes autour de lui.

_Eh, ben, voilà !_

Rogue tâtonnait, cherchant à nouveau à s'infiltrer sous les tissus, mais cette fois-ci plus de recherche de clitoris : il voulait accomplir son forfait le plus vite possible – il disparaissait, bon Dieu !- et se moquait de l'instant qui suivrait.

« -Lashlabask ! »

Rogue fut projeté au sol.

_Quoi ?_

Pendant qu'il tâtonnait, elle avait glissé sa main dans sa poche et en avait sorti sa baguette.

« - Je suis désolée,… ça n'est pas possible… Je ne vous aime pas et... Vos baisers… me ne me plaisent pas… »

Elle s'enfuit à toute jambes.

« -Les frissons, c'est normal, c'est le PLAISIR…..Elizabeth,… Elizabeth ! ... Ooh, la poisse ! »

Rogue étendu sur le sol de ce dortoir désert sentait une fois de plus le découragement l'envahir, il sentait aussi son pénis en pleine érection.

_Au moins, t'es encore là, toi…_

Et cette pensée le réconfortait.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se trouvait en face du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Bonbon au citron »

Les marches.

La porte.

« - C'est fini, j'abandonne. Vous allez devoir chercher un nouveau professeur de potion. »

Rogue s'aperçut alors que devant Dumbledore, écrabouillée sur une chaise, se tenait Hermione Granger.

« Il y a de nombreux problèmes dans cette école qui requièrent mon attention Mlle Granger, mais ne vous y trompez pas, votre conduite inqualifiable sera punie comme elle le mérite, je vous ferais savoir la punition qui est la votre quand j'en aurais le temps. En attendant, vous accomplirez celle que le professeur McGonagall vous donnera et ensuite celle du professeur Trelawney. La mienne, je vous la donnerais quand je le jugerais utile. Vous pouvez partir. »

_Hé ! Le vieux sait distiller la terreur…_

Quand la porte se referma, Rogue s'assit.

« - Severus, je ne peux guère vous aider moi-même, mais je connais quelqu'un. Nous pourrions aller la voir, ce soir. Je vais l'avertir. Mais, euh,… Severus, cela ne vous plaira pas… »

Rogue en face ne bougeait pas un cil

« Il s'agit d'une sorte de marieuse… »

Rogue haussa fortement un sourcil.

« Même pas en fait,….Mais, si vous dites que la situation est désespérée,…c'est une commère qu'il vous faut… elle connaît quantité de sorcières et elle n'a rien d 'autres à faire que de se mêler de la vie des gens… Elle devrait vous trouver ce qu'il vous faut… »

Rogue en face acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête.

« - Nous irions la voir ce soir, une fois que nos élèves seront couchés… Euh, … Severus,… peut-être pourriez-vous… vous mettre à votre avantage… Mettre votre plus belle robe,…Vous, euh, lavez, euh…les…cheveux….

- Pourquoi pas … »

Et Rogue sortit le coeur léger : pour conserver sa bite, il était prêt à se laver les cheveux.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Que Jane rowling ferme les yeux, on va dévoyer ses personnages et gratuitement en plus!

Avertissement : C'est samedi soir, alors je fais un effort et je vous mets la fin. Enjoy. Et avant de lire ce chapître, allez faire un tour sur internet et regardez à quoi ressemble une grue couronnée grise.

* * *

Rogue revint de la salle de bains des préfets très satisfait : voler du shampoing avait été encore plus facile que prévu.

Il se fit couler un bain chaud, bouillonnant, plein de mousse et s'y installa voluptueusement. Il jouit du contact du liquide brûlant sur sa peau, mais éprouva un peu d'appréhension quand, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il bascula la tête dans l'eau.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Rogue se séchait soigneusement. Ses cheveux noirs encore mouillés pendaient comme d'habitude des deux côtés de son visage. Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer.Il passa dans la chambre, enfila, sans hésiter, sa plus belle robe. Il choisit avec soin des gants de cuir et une écharpe douce pour cacher la transparence de ses mains et du milieu de son cou. Dix minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Il s'admira dans le miroir.

Il avait l'air d'une grue couronnée grise.

Ce magnifique oiseau d'Afrique qui a sur la tête une huppe dorée. Ses cheveux, trop électriques et que seul l'excès de sébum pouvait dompter, se dressaient autour de son crâne, à la manière d'une stupide auréole. On eut dit qu'il participait à une expérience moldue sur l'électricité statique. Il s'était d'ailleurs intéressé à la question, mais les moldus, pas plus que les sorciers, n'avaient trouvé un remède aux cheveux électriques. Rogue se contemplait donc dans le miroir vêtu de noir de pied en cap, les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

Une grue couronnée grise qui irait à un enterrement.

« - Severus,… Ah. Heu. Oui, Euh… » Dumbledore étant, comme Jane Rowling nous l'a démontré tout au long de ses romans, un homme poli et peu enclin à dire la vérité, il ne fit pas de commentaires face aux cheveux qui se tortillaient comme des nouilles mal cuites sur le crâne de son professeur de potion.

« - Je dois encore régler quelques petites choses, voulez-vous bien m'attendre ?

- Bien sûr."

Rogue s'assit. Dumbledore s'affairait devant ses fins instruments d'argent. Pourtant, Rogue sentit à plusieurs reprises un sort effleurer le sommet de sa tête.

_C'est peine perdue, mon, vieux, j'ai tout essayé…._

A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de son directeur, celui-ci affichait un air paisible et innocent.

_Parfois, vieux brigand, je me demande si t'es pas plus tordu que Severus Rogue, espion mangemort… et ton manège m'agace._

« - Je vous attendrais dehors, Dumbledore

- Euh, oui, … très bien. »

* * *

Rogue attendait près du lac.

Pour patienter, il regardait, les petites vagues qui se formaient sous l'influence du vent. L'attente lui paraissait longue. Ses yeux s'habituèrent petit à petit à la pénombre, et bientôt, il distingua sous la surface de l'eau, un œil immense.

Le calamar géant.

Rogue avait déjà remarqué que l'animal aimait à l'observer. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait du lac, le céphalopode apparaissait. Et, lorsqu'il longeait l'étendue d'eau, la bête l'accompagnait, glissant silencieusement dans l'élément liquide.

Rogue sourit involontairement. L'animal cligna de l'œil.

Il faisait trop chaud. Rogue enleva écharpe et gants. Une fois de plus, il tendit les bras pour examiner ses mains transparentes. Une fois de plus, il ne vit rien, sauf bien sûr, à ses pieds, le regard tendre du calamar.

Une vulgaire seiche magique parvint-elle à émouvoir le sombre Rogue ? Etait-ce sa véritable nature qui parlait ? Ou l'imminence du néant lui insufflait-elle un peu de bonté ? Toujours est-il que Rogue sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers l'invertébré. Un souffle chaud vint caresser la tête de l'animal et bientôt le calamar fermait les yeux de plaisir. Rogue le regardait apprécier la caresse. Là, seul dans la nuit, auprès d'un animal dépourvu d'intelligence, il ne pensait plus. Pour la première fois depuis six jours, Rogue ne pensait plus. Il ne sentait plus l'angoisse qui le rongeait, n'inventait plus mille stratagèmes pour échapper au sort, ne maudissait plus de toute ses forces, sa vie, son caractère, Salazar, le monde sorcier et la planète entière.

Rogue sursauta : peut-être était-ce le premier signe ? Son esprit était appelé à disparaître, comme son corps.

_Ou peut-être que pour la première fois depuis six jours ton cerveau a prit un break…_

Rogue leva les yeux et regarda au loin. Il n'avait plus d'espoir. Il le réalisa seulement. Il n'avait jamais eu d'espoir. Depuis qu'il avait entendue la sentence, il l'avait trouvée juste.

_Tu voulais, mourir, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Tu voulais mourir. Bien sûr, tu aurais voulu mourir à sa place, à elle. Bien sûr, tu ne voyais pas ce que ta mort changerait, bien sûr, tu savais que Dumbledore avait raison : tu étais plus utile vivant que mort, mais… tu voulais mourir…Tu voulais mourir, Severus._

Devant lui, l'horizon était noir.

« - Oui, je voulais mourir. »

Il s'étonna de parler seul à voix haute.

Brusquement, quelque chose lui encercla la taille, le souleva, le colla contre une surface lisse et gluante, pendant qu'une chose infiniment visqueuse s'insinuait sous sa robe.

_J'ai perdu ma baguette !_

La violence du mouvement l'avait surpris et désarmé.

_Accio baguette, accio baguette ! Mais, c'est le calamar ! Mais ce truc m'EMBRASSE !! ACCIO BAGUETTE, ACCIO BAGUETTE_ !

Rogue ne voulait pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait ! Le calamar l'avait attrapé par sa plus grosse tentacule, collé contre les petites lèvres qui lui tenaient lieu de sourcils et de sa tentacule la plus douce et la plus souple parcourait avec empressement le corps de celui qu'il aimait passionnément.

_Lashlabck, Lashlabck,__ LASHLABACK, SECTUS SEMPRA, SECTUS SEMPRA, AVADA KEDAVRA, AVADA KEDAVRA! __Qui m'a foutu un truc magique aussi résistant!!Et cette putain baguette qui reste hors de portée !! OH ?oooOOOH, NON !NON ! PAS LA ! SALE BETE, PAS LA !! LASHLABACK, BORDEL DE MERDE!_

Dans les romans, lorsqu'un sorcier perd sa baguette, il dit « Accio baguette » et la baguette lui file dans les mains. Dans la vraie vie des sorciers, quand un sorcier se retrouve sans baguette, il ne peut plus faire de magie. A moins d'être très puissant et très concentré. Et quand un calamar géant cherche à vous faire l'amour, vous n'êtes pas concentré.

_PUTAIN DE MERLIN DE MERDE, PRENDS CA !_

67 secondes plus tard, Rogue retombait haletant, rouge et furieux sur la berge

129 secondes plus tard, Dumbledore qui se rendait au point de rendez-vous vit Rogue remonter l'allée, l'air furibond.

« - Severus, excusez-moi pour ce petit retard, je devais…

- Plus la peine !

- Euh,… »

Et avant que Dumbledore ait pu formuler une seule phrase, Rogue était rentré dan le château, et avait violemment claqué derrière lui la porte d'entrée dans un bruit terrible qui réveilla tous les élèves sauf Londubat.

Dumbledore resta un temps interdit sur le perron de l'école et quand le bruit fait par la porte d'entrée s'éteignit, il lui sembla entendre, au loi, le calamar géant pleurer.

Le long chemin jusqu'à ses appartements ne suffit pas à calmer Rogue. Il se précipita sous la douche et fulmina de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude. Il était tellement en colère qu'il semblait que c'était son corps qui produisait fumée et vapeur.

_Alors, comme ça, un calamar magique, c'est une sorcière de sang-pur ! Qui aurait cru qu'un truc à dix tentacules, pouvait faire office de sorcière ?Sorcière, sorcière, tu parles !! De sang-pur, oui, c'est tout ce qui compte ! _

_Une créature magique, voilà ce qu'il fallait. Totalement magique et pour le reste, on s'en fout !! Salazard, sale vieux dégoûtant, zoophile et pervers polymorphe, tu me le paieras_ ! _Oh, oui ! Des générations de Serpentards vont te haïr ! Pire : se moquer de toi ! Et c'est à ça que tu voulais pousser les sang-mêlés !? Pour qu'ils se SUICIDENT, OUI ! Sale vieux con ! __Et surtout, oui, surtout, qui aurait cru que mon trou de cul était un orifice SEXUEL !! _

Rogue n'appréciait même pas de voir à nouveau son pénis.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas plus servi ce soir que lors des cinq années précédentes.

Rogue pestait toujours en se séchant. Il s'enfonçait dangereusement dans la mauvaise humeur. Il descendit si bas, que ses genoux finirent par toucher le sol. Il se vautra par terre et pleura enfin. De rage et d'humiliation, plus que d'autre chose car en plus d'être rapide, la calamar est délicat : il avait choisi la plus petite et la plus douce de ses tentacules.

Une heure plus tard, Rogue sortit de la salle de bain, bien décidé à ne jamais se souvenir de toute cette histoire, même dans cinq ans.

Et c'est là, dans son couloir privé, qu'il tomba sur une bombe. Pas une de celle qui font tic-tac. Non, une de celle qui vous dévaste le cœur sans prévenir…

« - … Puis- je vous aider,…mademoiselle ?

- Je l'espère,…

- Moi aussi…

- Ooh,… Vous êtes charmeur…

- Si cela vous plaît, je le serai encore… »

La rousse incendiaire qui lui faisait face émit un de ses gloussements de dinde qu'il détestait d'habitude et qui lui paru délicieux à ce moment précis.

« - Je crois que je me suis perdue,… »

_Parfait. _

- J'espère que non, car vous êtes dans mes appartements, et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous éloigniez car je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi charmante visite.

_Merlin qu'elle est belle !_ _La moue, le sourire, les grands yeux,… elle me fait penser à ce personnage que j'avais vu dans un film moldu chez mon père, cette fille qui était à tomber et qui avait- stupidement d'ailleurs- épousé un lapin,…(14)_

« - Je le répète, vous êtes charmeur

- Et professeur dans cette école, je m'appelle Severus.

- Et moi, Angela.

- Evidemment.

- Tout le monde me dit ça.

- Tout le monde sait que vous tombez forcément du ciel. Je vous assure que pour de simples mortels, même un peu sorcier, vous êtes le plus beau de tous les dons de l'au-delà. »

La bombe aux longs cheveux sourit et dit comme à regret :

« - Je cherche mon mari »

_Et bardaf, c'est l'embardée !_

« -Votre mari ?

- Argus Rusard. »

_QUOI ? Hein? quoi ?! _

« - Argus Rusard ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Argus, il est concierge ici…

- Certes, mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Loin de moi l'idée d'être impoli ou de vous mettre mal à l'aise, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de décrire la réalité : vous êtes la plus belle femme du monde ou presque, en tout cas à mes yeux, vous êtes non seulement la plus belle femme du monde, mais aussi la plus délicieuse créature que la terre ait jamais porté,… »

Les compliments faisaient briller des étoiles dans les yeux de la jeune beauté et éclater un large sourire sur ses lèvres :

- Encore une fois, vous êtes charmeur,…

- Oh, non. J'ai juste cette mauvaise habitude de dire toujours la vérité (15) et c'est bien pour ça que je vais dire ce qui va suivre, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ma franchise… Argus Rusard n'a pas le quart du centième de la beauté que vous avez….

- La beauté n'est pas tout, vous savez…»

_J'ai mes chances._

« … et Argus a du charme, … »

_J'ai toutes mes chances._

« - Et puis, surtout, il me fait rire… Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, il passait son temps à lancer des sorts qui ne marchaient jamais pour me faire rire… »

_Oui, c'est un vrai rigolo…_

« - Pourquoi vous a-t-il cachée ? Il a toujours soutenu mordicus qu'il était célibataire ! Pourquoi a-t-il honte de vous ? Ou est-ce simplement pour pouvoir flirter plus facilement avec les élèves, ce qui malheureusement est un gros problème, je dois vous le dire, le directeur envisage de prendre des mesures très sérieuses… Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes là ? Pour le défendre malgré ses nombreuses infidélités et ses, plus nombreuses encore, tentatives d'infidélité ? »

_Salazar, Salazar, après tout ce que tu m'as fait, vois-tu comme j'honore encore ta mémoire ?_

Les yeux de la belle s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle contenait visiblement à grand-peine.

« - Oh, mon Dieu, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Je… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Ah, mon salon est juste là, venez, prenez un remontant et prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour réfléchir… »

Elle le suivit docilement, tendant les mains pour qu'il la guide. Il la mena doucement sur le plus mœlleux des deux canapés.

« - Argie, … a... Il ne m'a plus donné signe de vie depuis la rentrée scolaire,…

- Alors vous êtes divorcés.

- PARDON ?

- Selon la loi des sorciers, six mois sans contacts entre les époux dissolvent irrémédiablement un mariage. »

_Où vais-je chercher tout ça, moi ?_

« - Vous êtes une femme libre. Vous ne devez plus rien à Argus. Vous pouvez à nouveau profiter des joies du célibat et vous amuser avec qui vous voulez en toute bonne conscience… Lui, n'a pas attendu le divorce…»

_Elle m'a trouvé charmeur, alors, j'essaie ! Si elle a épousé Rusard, je dois être à son goût, non ?_

« - Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vécu à l'étranger… et mes parents m'enseignaient à la maison, je n'ai jamais été dans une école- dommage car Poudlard semble fascinant – et je ne connais pas grand-chose aux lois et au monde des sorciers anglais.

- Pourtant quelque chose me dit que vous êtes une sorcière.

- Oh, oui.

- De sang-pur ?

- Probablement. Vous dites qu'Argie a… avec des étudiantes ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Oh, mon Dieu, c'est horrible !

- Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas connu cet aspect de Rusard,….

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- Ah…

- Non, je…Oh, je ne sais comment… Je …Je suis horrible,…

- Certainement pas !

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je me moque d'Argie ! J'apprends qu'il m'a trompée, que je suis divorcée, et au lieu d'être triste ou en colère, je suis... soulagée et... et tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est…

- A quoi ? A quoi, Ma colombe ?

- A,… A,… Oh, Merlin, comprenez-moi…Je suis venue parce que je me sentais seule, j'avais besoin qu'on m'embrasse, qu'on me câline, qu'on me touche,… Je … Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'Argus, mais, c'est mon mari, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je suis venue ici, en m'efforçant de ne pas rêver à d'autres hommes et quand je me suis perdue dans ce château, après que Dumbledore m'ait indiqué le chemin, j'ai croisé le chemin d'un homme tel que je n'ai même jamais osé en rêver… »

Et Rogue vit la Jessica Rabbit qui était sur son canapé lever amoureusement des yeux aguicheurs sur lui…

_Non, non, le cœur ! Tu ne me fais pas une crise cardiaque maintenant ! Tu assumes ! Et toi, aussi, la bite… Ah , toi, t'es déjà au rendez-vous…, good boy !_

« - Vous êtes libre, ma colombe, complètement. Quant à moi, je vous appartiens corps et âme, faites, ce que bon vous semble. »

Et la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu, lui donna le baiser le plus sensuel qu'il ait jamais connu, senti, rêvé ou même dont il ait jamais entendu parler.

Ils atterrirent sur le lit comme par magie et pendant qu'elle enlevait ses vêtements avec une douceur qui le faisait frémir, il dit :

« - Allons-y doucement ce soir : j'ai mal au cul. »

:-) Fin.

* * *

Evidemment, il y a un épilogue !

Notes :

14. Jessica, Rogue, elle s'appelle Jessica Rabbit. Et c'est dans « Who framed Roger Rabbit » par Robert Zemeckis, 1988.

15. Tu parles !


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue.**

_Le bonheur existe… et il est dans mon lit. Il a la peau douce et blanche et la saveur des îles du paradis sur la langue. Il fait un 105 C et il aime mes baisers. Il m'a rendu fou d'extase cette nuit et même Salazar est un mec bien._

TOC TOC TOC

_Oups, Rusard !?_

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Rogue eût peur de Rusard. Il posa un assurdiato sur sa chambre à coucher et sortit à pas de loup.Il ouvrit la porte avec répugnance pour se trouver face à…

« - Dumbledore !

- Vous êtes partis tellement vite, hier soir, … »

_Hier soir, non, je ne veux pas penser à hier soir!_

-… Votre problème est-il résolu ?

- Oui.

- Ah.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé, mais j'ai finalement trouvé une solution seul.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est un peu indiscret. Très bien. Très bien. … Parce que, vous savez, si ça n'est pas résolu, eh, bien je suis moi-même de sang-pur et je pourrais peut-être faire ce que vous pensiez l'autre jour au déjeuner…. »

BLAM. Rogue claqua proprement la porte au nez de son directeur.

_Et c'est pour entendre CA, que je m'éloigne de mon fantasme vivant ?_

Rogue se retourna, fit quelques pas pour rentrer dans sa chambre, mais….

TOC TOC TOC

_Quoi, encore_ ?

« - … Euh, Sybille ?

- Severus Rogue, vous êtes un goujat !

- C'est vrai.

- Parfaitement, un goujat !

- Tout à fait.

- Ah.

- Oui.

- Mais, dans mon infinie bonté, j'ai décidé de vous pardonner….

- Trop aimable.

- Car vous avez raison,…

- Certainement.

- Euh, … Je disais donc… Vous avez raison : notre charge est trop lourde et notre dévouement ne doit pas nous contraindre à vivre comme des moines. Alors, prenez-moi ! D'autant que je n'ai rien contre l'amour sauvage. »

Clin d'oeil coquin.

_Mon dieu, Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu._

Rogue se frotta les yeux dans l'attitude du personnage qui est lassé par la situation mais qui prend sur lui. Il parla de cette voix froide et placide qui marche si bien dans ses classes :

« - Professeur Trelawney, je vous ai fait une proposition malhonnête et vous m'avez malmené. Vous m'avez blessé. Je devais grimper au rideau et c'est vous qui vous êtes retrouvée collée au plafond. Dans votre cas, nous ne parlons pas d'amour sauvage, mais d'amour vache. Je crains que ce ne soit à l'image de toutes nos relations à venir. Alors, oublions cet incident et ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole. Ou vous subirez bien pire que ce maléfice. Enlevez la glu qu'il y a encore dans vos cheveux et disparaissez. »

BLAM.

_Une bonne chose de faite ! Et maintenant, sus à ma colombe qui connaît des positions délicieuses que j'ignorais jusqu'à présent…._

«- Severus,…

_Mais elle frappe jamais à la porte, cette Abbot ? _

- Ce que vous… m'avez fait, hier…m'a fait réfléchir…

_Ah, bon ? Parce qu'en général, les guili-guili, ça aurait plutôt tendance à transformer la matière cérébrale en eau de vaisselle… (16)_

- J'ai envie de connaître ça,… Soyons amants ! Embrassez-moi encore et encore et je sais que je finirai par apprécier la force de votre amour et par oublier votre physique ingrat et peut-être, alors, pourrons-nous consommer cette union comme vous le désirez, après que vous m'ayez épousée, bien sûr, j'ai pensé au château de mon arrière-cousin,….

- Mlle Abbot, que faites-vous dans les appartements d'un professeur ? Et surtout, que faites-vous dans MES appartements ?

- .. Quoi ? … Severus,…

- On dit PROFESSEUR ROGUE, petite INSOLENTE !

- Mais enfin, tu déconnes, …

- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME TUTOYER ! VOUS ALLEZ ME FOUTRE LE CAMP D'ICI, POUFFLASSE !! ET NE PLUS JAMAIS M'APPROCHER ! VOUS ALLEZ CESSER DE ME TOURNER AUTOUR, VOUS ETES LA RISEE DE TOUTE L'ECOLE ! DINDE SANS CERVELLE ! JE VOUS APPRENDRAIS A RESPECTER VOS PROFFESSEURS, MOI !

BLAM.

_AH ! Ca fait du bien ! Oouuh, ça soulage ! Ooh, une grande goulée d'air et voyons ce que ma colombe a à m'apprendre…_

TOC TOC TOC

_C'est pas vrai, je suis maudit ou quoi ? Salazar, tu fais encore des tiennes ?_

« - Poppy ! Vous avez récupéré votre vrai visage ! Vous allez mieux, quelle joie !

- Il me reste encore quelques gros poils sur l'abdomen,…

- Super !

- Ca prendra quelques semaines, mais pour l'essentiel, je suis guérie… Vous, par contre, je me souviens que vous étiez maudit…

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

- Alors, si vous voulez, je peux m'atteler à résoudre votre problème…

- On va peut-être attendre que ces gros poils sur l'abdomen disparaissent,…

- ... Je croyais que c'était urgent…

- Je semble profiter d'une rémission spontanée.

- Ah, ben, tant mieux alors. Tant mieux. ... C'est quand même un peu dommage : maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon corps, j'aurais bien aimé m'amuser un peu et il n'y a pas tellement d'homme dans ce château : Flitwick est trop petit, Hagrid, trop grand et... saviez-vous que Dumbledore était pédé ?

- Non. Oui. Enfin, depuis ce matin, j'avais quelques soupçons…

- Bon, ben, quand... ça vous tentera, vous savez où me trouver…

_Ouais, c'est ça !_

Il entendit Pomfresh qui en s'éloignant, marmonnait entre ses dents :

« Dans les terminales, il y en a qui sont pas mal… »

_Doivent vraiment pas s'emmerder les élèves de dernière année de cette école !_

« - Poppy, je vous ai entendu murmurer « Diggory »,... il a 16 ans, je vous signale ! »

Cette fois, Rogue entendit l'exclamation de Pomfresh :

« -Merdum ! »

_Bon, je suppose que c'est même pas la peine que je referme ma porte… ! Et, non! Gagné !_

« -Minerva, quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Je ne … venais pas vraiment vous visiter…

- eh, bin, tant mieux, bonne matinée !

Et Rogue, enfin, fermait sa porte.

« - Attendez ! »

_M'aurais étonné !_

« - Oui ?

- Le directeur m'a fait savoir que vous aviez un problème. Une vieille malédiction, vous devez coucher avec une femme…

- Pas exactement.

- Oui, bon, une sorcière de sang-pur.

- Pas exactement, non plus, mais passons.

- Bon, je pourrais peut-être… ... Peut-être…

- Peut-être quoi, ma chère Minerva ? »

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi contrarié.

« - Ecoutez, si vous disparaissez, on trouvera facilement un autre professeur de potion…

- Trop aimable !

- Et probablement plus agréable et courtois,…

- Moi aussi, je vous aime, Minerva !

- Mais si Vous-savez-qui revient au pouvoir, comme le croit Albus, alors là, on aura besoin de vous ! Vous serez peut-être même précieux !

- Au risque de me répéter : trop aimable ! Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- D'accord, on couche ensemble.

_Waouh, Minerva emploie des expressions pareilles ?_

- Ooh, je comprends ! La sœur de votre amie vous a raconté… Vous savez à présent que j'ai plus d'atouts que votre bûcheron carruré et cela malgré tous les centimètres que vous êtes arrivée à lui rajouter !

- La sœur de mon ami ne me parle plus, grâce à vous et que je sache, elle n'a pas vu votre loup ! Vous ne tenez guère vos promesses, professeur Rogue !

- Et c'est vous qui avez du vous atteler à la tâche ? Hein ? »

Minerva pinça les lèvres en une expression psycho-rigide qui lui était familière.

« - J'aurais aimé voir ça! Et je suis sûr que vous, vous avez adoré! »

Minerva pinçait dangereusement les lèvres.

« - Je suis certain que vous êtes bien la petite cochonne que Kurt m'a décrite. La preuve : vous êtes devant ma porte à me supplier de vous filer un coup de bite…Ne serrez pas les lèvres comme ça, vu ce qu'on va faire, je m'attendais plutôt à ce que vous les ouvriez… »

Le sort qu'elle lança fit un bruit démentiel, mais il rebondit sur les protections que Rogue avait depuis longtemps posées sur ses appartements. Il riait encore quand elle quitta le couloir dans un impressionnant tourbillon de fumée.

_Sevychou, tu n'es pas gentil ! __« Sevychou »… Aah…Dans la bouche d'une autre, ça m'aurait fait hurler, mais dans la bouche d'Angela…, ..Oh, Merlin, dans la bouche d'Angela… _

Rogue eut l'impression de voler pendant qu'il parcourait les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa chambre et de sa colombe.

TOC TOC TOC

_Mais, c'est pas vrai !_

« - QUOI ENCORE ?

- Professeur Rogue, Elizabeth m'a tout raconté ! Elle ne comprend pas, mais, moi, je sais pourquoi vous agissez ainsi !

- AH, BON ?

- Oui, j'ai bien vu les oeillades que vous me lanciez pendant que vous me parliez d'Elizabeth. j'ai compris vos phrases à double sens et vos sous-entendu, je ne suis pas idiote,

- Ah, non ?

- ... mais je dois vous dire que jamais je ne ferais ça à une amie, et puis avec vous franchement,…vous n'y pensez pas ! Je sais à quel point vous m'aimez, mais oubliez-moi et pensez à Elizabeth, goujat !

- Mlle Smithie, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous souvenir QUE VOUS PARLEZ À UN PROFESSEUR ! VOUS ALLEZ M'EPARGNER VOS ELUCUBRATIONS STUPIDES, ME MONTRER DU RESPECT, ET ME SOIGNER VOTRE ESPRIT MALADE A COUP DE RETENUE ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SUGGERER OU MÊME IMAGINER UNE RELATION ROMANTIQUE AVEC MOI ! VOUS ETES VIREE DU COURS DE POTION POUR CONDUITE INQUALIFIABLE! ET VOUS ET VOTRE PETITE COPINE ELIZABETH, VOUS ALLEZ NETTOYER CE CHATEAU DE FOND EN COMBLE, SANS MAGIE ET EN MINI-JUPE !

BLAM !

_C'est vrai, autant que tout le monde en profite, maintenant que je suis heureux sexuellement, je trouve ça sympa les ados qui matent les filles en mini-jupe …Yerk yerk yerk._

TOC TOC TOC

« - QUOI ??

- C'est Harry Potter, Professeur, je suis fou amoureux de vous et je…

BLAM ! (17)

TOC TOC TOC

-« AAAOURGH ! GRANGER ? VOUS AUSSI, VOUS VOULEZ COUCHER AVEC MOI ?

- Hein ?... Non, non, NON, professeur, couinait Hermione, c'est le professeur Dumbledore, il m'a dit que je ferais ma punition chez vous toute la journée et que c'est vous qui la choisiriez…

_Hein? Aujourd'hui ? Mais il m'en veut ou quoi ? Ah, oui, peut-être._

- Mlle Granger, c'est votre jour de chance ! Toute la nuit, je me suis fait la plus belle gonzesse qui ait jamais existé et elle m'a fait des tas de trucs que j'adore et que, j'en suis sûre, vous serez toujours trop coincée pour faire. Alors, ma belle, je vous octroie une journée de congé aujourd'hui ! Et - Rogue eut soudain une inspiration - comme je vous l'ai déjà dit - Rogue passa sa main sur les bouclettes de la fillette - vous me plaisez ! »

BLAM.

Pendant que Hermione Granger s'évanouissait devant la porte du professeur de potions, Rogue retournait s'allonger contre le corps tiède de sa maîtresse, la femme la mieux dessinée au monde, qui s'éveillait sous ses baisers.

« - Sevychou…ooh,…mon meilleur amant…

- Ma colombe, ma belle, mon Angela, ma Jessica Rabbit à moi, promets-moi…

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

- Promets-moi de revenir dans cinq ans… »

FIN

* * *

Notes :

16. Inspiré d'une feinte du « Pince de Bel-Air » excellente sitcom.

17. Clin d'œil à toute ces fanfic qui font de Harry et de Sev des amants : complètement improbable, mais très drôle.

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère vous avoir fait plaisir. Si c'est le cas, envoyez-moi une review. Bisou.


End file.
